Hallelujah
by youngmedic
Summary: Sometimes, the scars you don't see are the worst, and learning to let those you love through your barriers is the hardest step to recovery. Unashamedly Booth/Brennan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is the first time I've tried to write a Bones story, and I'm not the best writer so any help is more than appreciated! I think this is set around season 2, but it's been hanging around my computer for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Booth smiled to himself as he made his way onto the lab platform, swiping his card and wandering up the steps. He had never seen the squints so excited, even Zach and Hodgins grinning happily.<p>

"Come on, sweetie, you gotta tell us!" came Angela's pleading voice, and as he came closer he noticed Brennan was sitting on a stool, looking resolutely down at a skeleton laid before her on the table. She sighed, finally looking up at Angela irritably, despite a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"No, Ang, I don't have to tell you anything! Even if I had anything to tell, which, for the record, I don't..." she started, before noticing Booth appearing on the stage and looking away.

"Hey, Bones, is that actually a blush I see there?" Booth asked, leaning closer as if to study it better. He jumped away expertly as she swatted at him, pushing her stool back to get away from the scrutiny. "What's going on, you guys are like a group of excited puppies!"

Angela rolled her eyes as Booth smiled at his joke, waiting with his arms folded for someone to answer him. Zach laughed, stepping to clap Brennan on the shoulder.

"Dr Brennan has a hot date tonight!" he said cheerfully, missing the dagger filled look that Brennan sent his way.

Booth's face fell for a moment, before it was a mask again and he smiled at Brennan. It took some effort, as his mind reeled from the information. Bones had a date? He thought that they had been getting closer recently. Then again, he hadn't actually managed to ask her to go out with him, so he could hardly blame her for not staying completely single. Still...

"Haven't you all got some work to do? Jeez, you'd think you'd all have actual lives so you didn't have to delve into mine," Brennan replied, feeling distinctly uncomfortable at the centre of the attention as she refused to look up from her work.

Taking the hint, the rest of her team wandered off, leaving her alone. Booth stood uneasily behind her, realising that this was the first time since he met her that Booth felt uncomfortable around Brennan, having no idea what to say to her. He was spared his worry when she turned and smiled easily at him.

"What did you come up here for, Booth? Do we have a new case?"

He shrugged, returning the smile although it killed him to do it. "Yeah, there's a murder on a farm. Looks like the victim was beaten with a rake. But I don't want to keep you, Bones, I'll go check it out, and then fill you in tomorrow."

She nodded. "Thanks, Booth! I promise I'll come and find you first thing in the morning."

"Right." The silence was deafening, even Bones starting to feel uncomfortable as she looked up at Booth in confusion. "Well, have a good time tonight. You deserve a night off."

Brennan smiled at him. "I intend to! And thanks, Booth, I owe you one. Call if you need anything."

He nodded, turning and wandering off, glad to be away from the atmosphere for a while. This was obviously something that he needed to get over, especially when Bones had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want him. Shaking the thoughts from his head that she could ever be more than a partner, Booth sped up towards his car, wanting to lose his mind in the case that night, even if it wouldn't quite be the same without Bones with him.

* * *

><p>Brennan smiled happily, sipping on her wine. Steve had turned out to be the perfect gentleman, taking her to a posh restaurant in town, and insisting on buying her dinner. He was interesting, talking about anything and everything over the dinner. He even feigned interest in her work, despite obviously not being the smartest man in the world, and that was something that she didn't often find. So when he had offered to drive her home, and happened to walk her up to her door, it was only natural that she should invite him in. And that was how she came to be drinking wine, while relaxing on her sofa with a really good looking guy who she had only met a few hours before, feeling as comfortable as if he were her brother.<p>

"I must say, Temperance, you really are an amazing woman. I've never met anyone quite like you before," he said, leaning closer as he caught her eyes, Brennan smiling shyly at him.

"Well, I have certain accomplishments, but it's nice of you to say so," she replied, grabbing his shirt front as she pulled him forwards and kissed him.

Somehow, it just felt right. Everything was perfect, the evening, the guy, the girl. And then just as it had started, Steve pulled back, watching her in amazement, breathless. Brennan knew she was flushing, and put her hand to her face, grinning at him.

"Well, I, uh, I think I'd probably better call it a night before I can't tear myself away from you," Steve told her, standing although he was still unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Or, you could just stay?" she asked, looking at him softly.

Steve smiled, hugging her to him for a moment before releasing her. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer, you're not a girl I want to lose and I don't want to push my luck. How about I buy you lunch tomorrow?"

Grinning like a school girl, Brennan nodded, handing him his coat from the back of the sofa. "Sure. Maybe meet you at the diner at 12?"

"Great." Leaning down, Steve stole another kiss, tearing himself away with great difficulty. "Thank you for a lovely night."

"I think I'm supposed to be the one saying that," she laughed, the sound like music to his ears.

"Until tomorrow then."

He lingered for just a moment longer than needed, Brennan eventually giving in and pushing the door shut. She leant on it, feeling slightly weak. Grinning to herself, and skipping a little as she locked the door and walked towards her bedroom, she wondered how it had turned out so well for her. Yawning, she gave up on the thought and headed to bed, knowing that she would be seeing him again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Booth scowled as he watched Brennan get ready to leave for lunch. She looked absolutely beautiful that day, wearing slightly more make-up than usual, but nothing over the top. He sighed, rubbing his face.<p>

"I can't believe you're ditching me at lunch Bones! Lunch is our thing!"

Brennan stopped for a moment, seeing Booth looked actually put out. "I know, but we can go back to it being our thing after today. Besides, somebody needs to go talk to the family."

"Ok. Fine. Have a good time," he replied, seeing her smile at him as she wandered off, a happiness about her that he couldn't remember seeing before.

He sighed, knowing that he was only playing up because he was jealous. He wished it was him that had made Brennan so happy, and got to take her to lunch as more than a good friend. Especially when she looked like that. How could a man think with her looking like that! Shaking his head, he headed back into her office, counting the minutes until she came back, and hoping that it went badly, no matter how horrible a person that made him.

* * *

><p>"You're late," he pointed out as Brennan finally reappeared, a happy smile on her face. She frowned, dropping her bag in a corner and hanging up her coat.<p>

"I'm, like, five minutes late, Booth. Why are you still in my office?"

"Waiting for you," he replied, seeing her getting frustrated as she waved him out of her seat, sitting down and starting up her computer.

"Well I'm here now. What did you want?"

"Yeah, you're here now." Booth folded his arms, desperately trying to keep his feelings under control and failing miserably. Brennan's head shot up at his tone, her frown deepening.

"Seriously, what is your problem, Booth? It can't be just that I'm late, so what's really got your horse?"

"Got my goat, Bones, goat," he replied with a sigh, looking down at the floor as he debated whether to tell her how he felt or not. When he looked up again, he saw Brennan just holding back the tears as she stood and went to move past him.

"Bones..." he started, Brennan whipping around to face him angrily.

"No, Booth, don't even start! You obviously just don't want me to be happy. You don't want me, but you don't want anybody else to have me either."

Turning to leave again, Booth grabbed her arm, looking her directly in the eyes as she looked steadily back, waiting for him to tell her something. Changing his mind, he cleared his throat.

"A booty call shouldn't interfere with work," he stated, hating himself for hurting her but unable to stop.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking confused and guarded at the same time, Booth letting out a bark of laughter.

"Oh my mistake. I thought you'd slept together..." he replied, trailing off.

He stood and watched from the door as Brennan whipped around and dashed off, knowing that she was upset from the look on Angela's face as she passed. Banging his head against the wall behind him, he cursed himself for being so stupid. How could be hurt her like that? Of course she had the right to be happy. His only problem was that by allowing her to be happy with Steve, he was dooming himself to a life of unhappiness.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the start! Hope you liked it, and thanks very much for taking the time to read it :) I'll try and get another chapter up asap once all the kinks have been worked out. Enjoy the rest of your weekend! <strong>


	2. What have you started?

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for all the story alerts and reviews, and everyone else for reading - it really means a lot! Here's the next bit - it's a STRONG T this chapter, so please be warned! Thanks very much for reading.**

* * *

><p>The weeks seemed to fly past. Booth knew that he had done serious damage to their relationship with his actions, Brennan finding every excuse possible to spend as little time with him as she could. She refused to talk about anything other than work, keeping Booth firmly on the outside. Grimacing every time she gave him the cold shoulder, he went to apologise so many times, but could never come up with a reason for why he acted as he did without giving up his true feelings.<p>

"Bones, where in the hell are you?" he asked, standing outside her apartment block in the cold as he bounced from foot to foot.

"What do you mean, I'm at home," she replied, gripping the phone between her shoulder and head as she moved some papers from her couch.

"Well, I'm at your home, and you're not there! We have a case!"

Brennan gulped, knowing she should have told Booth a long time ago, but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to start another argument. Underneath it all, she missed having her partner around all the time.

"I moved in with Steve."

Her words fell like a lead weight, Booth feeling like all the wind had been knocked out of him. A deadly silence held over the line, Brennan fidgeting slightly as she fought for something to say to break it.

"What's the address?" came Booth's shaky voice a few minutes later, and Brennan cursed herself for hurting him like that. She gave her address without even really registering what she'd said. "I'm on my way."

The wait was awful. She didn't know what to do with herself, never having felt so useless and uncomfortable before. The knock that she was waiting for made her jump, and when she pulled it open she saw the look of absolute hurt on Booth's face. Sighing, she pulled the door shut behind her and turned her back to lock it, glad of the relief from the atmosphere.

"You moved in with him?" Booth asked quietly, only barely able to control himself when having Brennan so close.

"Yes. About six weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, meeting his eyes for the first time and hating the sad look she found there. "Because I was afraid of what your response would be."

Booth stopped, looking at his partner incredulously. "I mean, Bones, isn't it all a bit fast? I mean, do you really even know the guy?"

Brennan's eyes flashed angrily. "Booth, just because you don't take the time to get to know him, don't take it out on me! Steve is...the perfect guy. I find myself very happy with him. And I am so sick of you trying to pick fault and sniping at me all the time! You won't find anything to pick fault with, so just give up!"

Booth nodded, opening his mouth to say something before thinking the better of it. Holding out his arm, he waited for Brennan to walk down the corridor before him, filling her in on the case on the way so as to break the silence, and to keep his mind busy from the piece of information that had just destroyed any shred of hope that he had left.

* * *

><p>Brennan wandered up to the apartment in an incredibly happy mood. After the case, Booth had taken her out for dinner to clear the air, and she had forgotten how much she missed being around him. She hadn't laughed like that in a while, and Booth had seemed much happier than he had been for a while. The only problem was that she had completely lost track of time, and although she had text Steve to let him know she was alright, she hadn't got a reply and figured that he was angry.<p>

Pushing open the door, she found the apartment in darkness. Then again, it was twelve o clock, so Steve may well have already gone to bed. Walking through to the kitchen, she jumped violently when the light suddenly clicked on, and Steve stood behind her, his arms folded and a furious expression on his face.

"Oh, hi, I thought you'd gone to bed," she started with a smile, heading towards him only to be stopped by the look on his face.

"Where were you?"

"I told you, I was on a case with Booth," she replied, uneasiness filling her, especially smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"For the entire time? I wasn't aware a consultation could take so long."

"No, he took me out for dinner because we hadn't seen each other for a while and he wanted to catch up."

Brennan cocked her head, confused as to where the problem was. Surely it was normal for friends to go for dinner and have a chat?

"Your _partner_ took my girlfriend for dinner, who he very obviously has feelings for, and you think that's OK?" he spat, seeing Brennan take a step back from his anger.

"No, Steve, it's not like that..." she started, landing hard on the floor as Steve's fist connected with her jaw.

Looking up angrily, Brennan went to hit him back, only to find Steve was stronger. She was so surprised by the whole situation that she hardly managed to comprehend what had happened. The beating was bad, Brennan in a pretty bad way before Steve stopped, looking down at the only half conscious woman before him.

"Now, you will give me what I want, like a woman should, and you won't complain," he told her as he pushed her towards the bedroom.

Brennan woke up at the implication, starting to fight back as she watched Steve pull off his belt roughly.

"No, Steve, not like this, I won't..." she started, only to be hit again, the blood pooling unpleasantly in her mouth.

"You will do as I say, and you will learn your lesson," he told her, moving over the top of her and seeing her fierce look. "If you don't, and if you tell anyone, I'll kill you. But first, we'll start with lover boy, and you can watch him die, knowing it was your fault."

"Booth," she murmured, looking back up with hatred at Steve. How could this perfect man have turned into a monster?

Seeing her give up, Steve laughed to himself. There was nothing better to him than seeing a woman lose hope. Taking what he wanted, he left her curled up in a ball, silent tears shuddering through her body.

* * *

><p>"Dr Brennan?" Zach called, looking to Angela for help. He had been trying to explain the work he had done to Brennan for the last ten minutes and she kept losing focus every few minutes.<p>

Angela sighed and headed over to her friend, taking her arm gently and seeing her blink and look at her in confusion. Only the look was completely different to the one she remembered. It had been months since Angela could remember seeing her best friend smile, her eyes taking on the look of someone who had completely given up hope, and it killed her that she had no idea why.

"Sweetie, why don't we go grab some coffee?" she asked gently, trying to pull her from the platform.

Brennan shook her head. "No, Angela, we have a case, and Zach was telling me about the fracture pattern he found in the femur..." she started, breaking off when she saw Zach shake his head.

"That's OK, Dr Brennan, I've just realised that I don't have all the data properly formed yet. Perhaps I could show it to you later once I've finished a full examination of the skeleton?"

Nodding slightly bemused at Zach who was not normally one to not have his work finished, Brennan allowed Angela to lead her from the platform, Angela trying not to wince at how thin her friend's arm felt beneath her hand.

"Bren, what's going on?" Angela asked as they reached Brennan's office, watching sadly as she sank into her chair with a sigh.

"I'm not aware of what you're asking Ang," she replied, looking up to see Angela watching her dubiously.

"Come on, Sweetie, I may not be a scientist but I'm not stupid. You haven't been on the same planet as the rest of us for months. I want to help, I hate to see you like this!"

She was shocked when she saw tears form in Brennan's eyes and her face look so sad and hopeless, before she wiped it and the mask was back, shutting Angela out from her thoughts and feelings.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just...a bit tired."

Angela laughed, slapping her shoulder playfully. "I thought you'd have been out of the honeymoon period by now Bren. Jeez, how long can you guys go at it for?"

Brennan frowned, completely lost. "I don't know what that means."

"I mean, you always have that period of...you know..._knowing each other_...but I've never known anyone still be in that period three months later!"

Brennan thought for a moment, still confused before her face brightened. "Oh, you mean sex!"

"You're such a romantic, Brennan, when you put it like that," Angela replied, winking as she left her friend to it, please to see a smile on her face even if it only lasted a few minutes.

Stopping outside the door, Angela watched as Brennan let her head fall into her hands, the picture of despair. Determined to find out what was going on and help, Angela headed off to see the only person who could possibly get through to her. And if he couldn't, she was afraid they'd never get back her brilliant friend.

* * *

><p>Angela knocked tentatively at the door, for once unsure of herself and whether Brennan would appreciate her efforts. All of her concern dropped away when Booth look up, grinning at her, obviously pleased that she was there.<p>

"Hey, Booth," she said, wandering forwards and taking a seat opposite him.

"Hey, how are you? It's been a while," he replied, smiling happily at her. She nodded.

"I'm fine, we're all fine," she said, stopping awkwardly, suddenly unsure of what exactly she suspected.

"How's Bones?" he asked, seeing her head snap up in surprise at his question. "I think I've done something to upset her, she's avoiding me. It feels like I haven't seen her for years."

She nodded. "She's not good, Booth. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she isn't working, she looks dreadful and she seems constantly slightly...I don't know..._scared_ of something. And she won't talk to me."

Booth looked worried, not having realised that it wasn't just him that Brennan was avoiding. Thinking for a moment, he looked up to see Angela watching him hopefully, as if he could just say something to make it all better.

"I'm struggling to get a hello out of her Ang, let alone for her to tell me what's wrong. I thought it was just me she's avoiding, but if it's something bigger than that..."

"Then what?" she asked, watching him anxiously as he rubbed his face.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm the right person to try and get her to talk. She seems particularly uneasy around me, and you know what she's like, she'll either clam up completely or bolt if we push her too far."

Angela sighed, moving around the desk and pulling Booth into a hug. She was still amazed that after all this time he still hadn't realised that he was the only person who could get through to Brennan, when nobody else could. And it was so nice to finally have somebody else sharing her worries.

Pulling back, she looked at him affectionately. "Booth, I think you're the only person on the planet who could help her right now. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

He nodded, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile despite the worry on his face. "I'll try. That's the best I can do."

"Please try fast. I'm really worried about her. I don't know what's wrong, but it's something serious."

Booth nodded, Angela's words doing nothing but worrying him further. He had to find her that day, he decided, because his mind wouldn't have any peace until he'd seen her for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the next bit :) Hope that was OK, and thanks again for reading - please let me know what you think! Have a great weekend everyone :)<strong>


	3. Realisations

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for keeping reading, and for all your very kind reviews and story alerts! I'm really thrilled that you're enjoying it so far, and very thankful for your patience with the mistakes and everything! Here's the next bit for you all, hope it's OK :)**

* * *

><p>Booth was nothing if not frustrated. He had tried desperately to find Brennan all week, but whenever he came to the lab she was mysteriously absent. He had never realised before what a skill she had for disappearing. Looking at Angela a few times, he realised that she was just as baffled as she was. She had even tried to stall Brennan for him at one point, but she had realised and made her escape just before Booth had arrived.<p>

So now he was doing the last thing that he could think of, which is why he was standing outside her office at eight o clock in the evening, when everyone else had already left. For some reason he felt nervous, although he couldn't think why he should be.

Deciding not to knock in case he gave her an excuse to find a way to hide from him, he pushed open the door, not seeing her initially. His heart broke when his eyes became used to the dull lighting in her office, and he saw her bending over her bin in a corner, being sick. He started forwards instantly, concern written all over his face.

She hadn't heard him come in, that was certain. But he still hadn't expected her to flinch when he put a supportive hand on her back, as if she were afraid of him. Rubbing her back supportively, he waited until she had finished, incredibly worried about his partner. Eventually, she stood in exhaustion, Booth nodding to the couch for her to sit down.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" she asked softly, genuinely surprised to see him.

"Well you've been avoiding me during the day so I had to resort to desperate measures!" he joked, seeing her look away and avoid his gaze.

"I haven't been avoiding you, we've been busy."

"Yes you have. And what I want to know is why," he said softly, turning her head slightly so that she had no choice but to look at him. Realising that she looked like a deer caught in headlights, he stopped rubbing her cheek, letting her break the gaze. "I wanted to know if you could help me with a case I have."

"Case?" she asked, still slightly breathless from his gentle touch and the intensity of that look. It had been a long time since she had felt like that from someone's touch, not allowing anyone near at the moment.

"Yes, I got my hands on an interesting murder case this morning. I tried to find you, but you'd vanished."

He waited patiently, Brennan thinking over her options. On the one hand, she would love to get back to working with Booth like they used to, but it led to so many uncomfortable questions that she couldn't answer, and it hurt so much realising what she had been missing by avoiding him.

"OK," she replied with a sigh, seeing Booth grin and rub his hands together.

"Brilliant! The A-team reunited," he told her, leaning against her gently as she smiled slightly despite herself.

"I don't know what that means," she replied, seeing Booth roll his eyes. His enthusiasm was infective. She couldn't remember feeling this happy for a while.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Pick you up at 8?" he asked, seeing her nod and offer him a small smile as Booth left her in peace.

His smile faded as soon as he stepped out of the office, walking down the corridor in sad contemplation. Brennan had never looked that sick before, the weight seeming to have dropped off her since he last spoke to her, and dark circles running under her eyes. Apart from that, she just looked plain miserable, and was obviously finding it difficult to concentrate on anything. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he reminded himself happily that at least he had her back for the next case, and that should give him time to get to the bottom of this mystery, and to hopefully get his best friend and partner back.

* * *

><p>Booth watched his partner sadly, knowing that he had to act normally around her. But it was difficult not to comment when she was walking slower than normal, each step seeming to give her pain. It was all he could do not to scoop her up in his arms and carry her.<p>

Slowing slightly, he waited for her to catch up. She smiled at him, basking in the happiness of being around her friend, and not having to worry anymore.

"Good to have the A-team back, eh, Bones?" he joked cuffing her around the shoulder.

His face fell when she doubled over, grabbing where he had just hit and biting her lip. His hands dropped to her shoulders instantly, bending to see her face.

"Bones? What is it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he told her, seeing her finally brave opening her eyes to see his worried face.

"You bully! That wasn't just a small hit, Booth!" she replied, glaring at him as her heart raced a thousand beats a minute, willing him to believe her.

He looked doubtful, but nodded, and pulled her into a hug, practically carrying her along without Brennan realising it as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes," he told her, kissing the top of her head affectionately as he tried to hide his worried face from her. She relaxed against him.

"Booth, where are we going? The car's that way," she said after a moment, feeling Booth chuckle against her.

"Well, after a hard day's work I thought the least I could do would be to treat my partner to a proper lunch," he said, waggling his eyebrows as he suddenly turned and pulled the door to a diner they had reached open for her. She looked up at him in surprise, before smiling and heading in before him.

The lunch was lovely, both of them enjoying each other's company so much after such a long separation. Booth was pleased to see Bones relax, laughing along with him, an almost permanent smile etched on her face. She seemed so much more like her old self that he almost forgot what he was worried about to start with. Until her face took on a horrible grey colour and she dropped her fork instantly.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her go to answer before changing her mind and dashing off from the table.

Booth followed, hearing the unmistakable sounds of her being sick from outside the ladies bathroom. He groaned, dropping his face to his hands as he desperately tried to think of a way to solve this problem for her. Thinking back, she had hardly touched any of the food on her plate, so he was really struggling to understand what had happened to make her feel so bad that she couldn't really eat anymore.

Brennan nearly ran straight into Booth when she came out of the toilet and found he was standing there. He grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight into the eyes as she tried to compose herself.

"Are you OK?" he asked seriously, waiting for her to meet his eyes. She smiled at him, reaching to touch his cheek softly, her hands like ice, as a sad and longing look passed fleetingly over her features.

"I'm fine, Booth. I think I picked up a bug or something."

Nodding, Booth decided to let it drop, despite not believing a word of what she was saying. Draping his arm supportively around her shoulders, he led her back to the table, grabbing their things when he realised she wouldn't want to stay around the smell of food if she was feeling sick.

He held the door open for her, his hand automatically dropping to her side again. They were silent, Brennan willing Booth to forget the whole incident, and Booth not sure how to bring up what he wanted to talk about. Once they reached the car, Brennan was surprised when Booth pulled her into a bear hug before she could get in. She relaxed against him, smelling the comforting scent that could only come from Booth, and that always made her feel safe and loved. She had to force back the tears that threatened to fall as she thought about how things could have been, if Steve had not come along. Booth's hand moved gently up and down her back, soothing her, letting her know that he was still there for her, even if he didn't understand.

She pulled back a moment later, smiling at him, the thanks radiating from her face. He grinned back, before uncomfortably realising that he had something sticky on his hand. Looking down, his face paled as he saw that his hand that had been on Brennan's back was covered in dark red blood.

"Bones?" he asked, holding up his hand for her to see, worry all over his face as he waited for her to explain.

Her mouth fell open as she saw what he had discovered, a blush spreading steadily up her face followed by a pale colour as she realised the implications of his discovery. Tears started, but she was powerless to stop them. She couldn't think, her brain refusing to co-operate and come up with a plausible story for where that blood came from.

"Oh, Temperance, what's going on?" he asked, stepping closer to her with a gentle expression, sadness filling his eyes.

Knowing that she had to leave before she doomed him to death, she turned and ran, not looking back, praying that he didn't follow on his stronger and faster legs. Booth sank into the seat of his car, not wanting to scare her by following, dropping his head to his hands. His worse fear had been confirmed, someone was hurting the woman he loved. Now he just had to figure out who, and why, and how badly she was hurt so he could come up with some way to make sure no-one ever laid a finger on her again.

* * *

><p>Walking down the so familiar corridors, Booth somehow just knew that he was in the right place. Turning the corner, he found Brennan's door open, and the sight before him felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stamped on it. Brennan was sitting on her couch, her head in her hands and sobs wracking through her body.<p>

Without giving it a second thought, Booth strode forwards, sitting gently next to her and pulling her against him. She gasped in surprise at first until she saw Booth's face, looking almost as broken as she was, and she relaxed against him, glad of the comfort that only he seemed able to give her.

He held her as she buried her face in his shoulder, rocking her gently and kissing her head, telling her that everything was going to be fine, and that he was there. Truth be told, he had absolutely no idea how to help, but at that moment he would do or say anything that could take away some of the hurt she was feeling. He just felt grateful that she trusted him enough to allow him to stay.

Eventually she calmed, sitting up slightly but still staying close to him, his arm holding her carefully to his side.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked gently, watching as she shook her head, looking down at her hands with a sniff.

"Can you just hold me? Please?" she asked, so child-like, that his heart broke for her all over again.

He kissed her head softly, feeling her head relax back against his shoulder again. Lifting her gently, Booth sat her in his lap, feeling her head go straight against his shoulder, her hands wrapping around his waist as he shushed her, and held her to him gently. Ironically, he realised that in any other situation, this would be heaven for him to have her in his arms.

Looking down moments later, Booth realised that Bones had fallen asleep against his shoulder. Sighing sadly, he brushed some hair from her face, wondering why this happened to the person who deserved it so little.

Picking her up gently so as not to wake her, Booth almost gasped out loud when he realised how little she weighed. She must have lost at least a stone in weight, and she couldn't afford to be losing that much weight. Brushing it off, he carried her easily to his car, settling her in the back seat where she could lie undisturbed.

Booth had no idea how he managed to drive to his apartment, his mind anywhere but on the road. He was grateful when he could finally lift his partner from the back of his car, carrying her as carefully as if she were a china doll upstairs and settling her onto his bed. He considered changing her clothes for her, but dismissed that idea as she may never trust him again if she woke to that. Instead, he tucked the covers carefully around her neck, kissing her forehead tenderly as he left her to sleep, hoping she would feel a little better when she woke.

He paused by the door for a moment, and watched. She seemed so sad, even in sleep, the dark circles more pronounced now her eyes were closed. Rubbing his face wearily, Booth closed the door to his bedroom, grabbing a blanket and pillow from his cupboard as he curled up on his couch, his dreams never far from the woman sleeping next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats the end of part three! Thank you so very much for reading, and please let me know what you think! Hope you all have an enjoyable rest of your weeks :)<strong>


	4. Seeing Is Believing

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the slight delay in getting this out to you all. I must say, thank you so so much for all the reviews, I'm absolutely overwhelmed with thanks to you all for taking the time to leave such nice reviews, and thanks to everyone that added the story on alerts and things, you're all lovely lovely people! :) Hope this part is OK! **

* * *

><p>Brennan snapped her eyes open, fear filling her when she didn't recognise her surroundings. Hopping out of bed, she cursed as she tripped, landing flat on her back. Thinking back, she remembered Booth and her sitting in her office, and Booth was holding her, then she fell asleep and...Booth! Groaning, Brennan cursed as she tried to find her phone and other personals, jumping as the door banged open.<p>

"Bones? What the hell is going on? Are you OK, I heard banging?"

She almost laughed, he looked so cute standing there with his hair all messed up, still obviously far from awake. Realising the gravity of her situation, she smiled briefly and pushed past him, Booth following her around as his sleepy mind tried desperately to catch up with what was happening.

"I'm fine, Booth, and I...well thank you, for last night, I really appreciate what you did," she replied, turning and looking him straight in the eyes, letting him know that she really meant what she said.

"That's OK, Bones, anytime. You know that," he replied, still bemused at how wound up she was as she pulled on her shoes.

"But right now I have to leave. Thanks for looking after me."

"Hold on, leave? Wait a minute, Bones, I don't understand," Booth began, holding her arm gently and pulling her around to face him.

"I just have to go," she replied, smiling sadly as she moved away from him.

"What's the rush?"

He watched her evenly as she looked at the floor as if debating telling him the truth. She opened her mouth to speak before clamping it shut again, shaking her head and offering him a slightly tearful smile as she turned away.

Booth cursed as he slammed his hand against the door that Brennan had just opened, sending her curling into a ball on the floor in fear. He gulped, kneeling before her until she felt brave enough to look up into his kind face.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, offering his hand to help pull her back onto her feet again.

He could tell that she was embarrassed, a red tinge creeping up her cheeks, and he understood completely. Bones was not a person who liked to appear weak, especially in front of him. She shrugged and made for the door again, Booth gently pulling her around by her shoulders so that he was in her way.

"I can't let you leave like this," he told her, watching as she looked up in indignation.

She pushed against him, Booth gritting his teeth and holding her gently enough that it didn't hurt, but strong enough that she couldn't leave. As he watched her, he saw the uncertainty in her face, as if she were weighing up her options, and he let his eyes show her how much he wanted her to choose him. Eventually, the strong barriers crumbled and his heart broke in two as he saw tears start to well, Brennan letting her hands drop from his shoulders to cover her face. Sighing sadly, Booth scooped her into his arms, letting her cry against his shoulder as he held her gently, rubbing her back as he comforted his broken friend as best he could.

Gently leading her to the sofa, Booth took her hand, waiting until Brennan was able to look up at him again, as he reached forwards and softly wiped the last traces of tears from her face.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you're not suffering, and that there's nothing that I can do, and I'll let you go," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper but she heard every word.

She really wanted to, so that she could save him. But somehow, she knew she couldn't lie to him like that. So she kept silent, dropping her gaze to her hands as she thought, wondering what her best course of action was.

"Just tell me, Bones. Tell me what's wrong, because it's killing me to watch you hurting and not know why or how to help."

Brennan thought for a moment. Would it really be so bad if Booth knew? She wouldn't necessarily have to tell him how she came to have the injuries, she could just let him help. Maybe that would be enough, and he'd stop looking? Because if he found what he was looking for, there was no saving either of them.

Without looking up, she shakily started to unbutton her shirt, seeing Booth's face out of the corner of her eye turn to one of horror as he watched what she was doing.

"Bones...I...you don't have to do this," he told her, embarrassed to see what she was going to show him.

He understood when she turned around on the couch, showing him her back. A gasp left him before he could stop it, and he reached out his hand, only just stopping in time before touching her. All across her back were criss-crossed marks, bruised and bleeding, where someone had hit her with a stick or a belt again and again. She half turned to see his face, hating the pity and anger and hurt she saw there.

"I can't reach to do them myself. I dealt with the others, but I can't reach them. Can you help me?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and realising what a privilege she had given him to let him help her in any small way. Dashing to the kitchen, he returned with a first aid kit and they were silent as he cleaned and bandaged her wounds, Brennan trying her best not to let him know that it hurt when he put the cream on, but Booth feeling every twitch anyway in his heightened awareness.

Once he was done, he pulled her shirt over her shoulders, hugging her to him and feeling her hold onto his arms that had snaked around her waist, letting him know that it was OK, even though from where he was standing, nothing was OK.

"What others," he asked eventually, his voice cracking slightly as he asked.

Brennan blushed, wishing she hadn't admitted that. "It's nothing, Booth..." she started, only to be cut off by his gentle fingers on her lips.

"Temperance, you're not moving off this couch until I've made sure you're OK and there's nothing more I can do to help," he told her, the seriousness in his voice letting her know that she really had no choice.

Sighing, she pulled off the rest of her shirt, showing him the livid bruises on her stomach and ribs. He touched her side gently, hearing her hiss and pull away and knowing that she'd broken at least two ribs. That explained her pain when he punched her playfully the other day. She was surprised when he ran his hands gently over the bruises, as if that could take away some of her pain. In any other situation, she realised that's exactly what she would want, for Booth to be there like that. But not now.

"Are there any more?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers so she couldn't lie, so she couldn't tell him no like she had planned to. "Show me," he requested, Bones sighing as she realised that this was crossing so many boundaries that she had kept in place on purpose.

Standing slowly, she lowered her pants, Booth closing his eyes as if in pain as he took in the bruises and cuts all down her legs. He set to work with the cream and plasters, Brennan not realising how much better she could feel until he had finished. His sharp eyes took in the bruising on her upper thighs, even as his brain refused to comprehend what that meant. _That couldn't have happened, could it?_ his mind asked, even as he knew that logically that would explain why she was so nervous around him, and why she had been avoiding him.

"Booth..." she started a moment later, so upset by how tenderly he cared for her, not being used it before, that she could hardly speak.

"You don't need to say anything, Bones, I already know," he told her, his eyes full of tears that he knew he couldn't let fall, that someone had done this to his strong, brilliant, beautiful woman that he loved completely. "Do you need to go the hospital? To get the bruises checked out, I mean?"

Brennan shook her head. "I can't do that, it'll only cause more trouble for me," she told him sadly, pulling her pants back on as Booth grabbed her shirt from the back of the sofa, holding it out for her so that it caused her less pain to slip back into it.

"Hold on a minute," he told her, coming back with a brace in his hands. "I was given this when I broke my ribs once, and I know it helped a lot. I mean, it's gonna be too big for you, but I just thought it might give you some more padding..." he said, seeing her eyes blur with tears for his thoughtfulness again.

"Can you help me put it on?" she whispered, Booth obeying, and gently buttoning her shirt for her, as she watched him in amazement. If it hadn't been for him, she might never have trusted men again, and somehow he had taken all her fears away in an instant, just by being him.

"Tell me who did this, Bones. Please?" he begged, desperately wanting her to be safe.

"You can't do anything more to help me now, Booth. But I feel so much better already," she told him, her eyes radiating thanks as he pulled her to him, kissing her forehead gently.

"Promise me that you'll come to me when you need to? If this is really all I can do at the moment, then please at least give me the chance to do that," he asked, seeing a tear finally break through her control as she sniffed and nodded.

She headed for the door, and this time Booth didn't stop her, instead trailing behind so he could make sure everything was as OK as it could be before she left. Turning at the last moment, she stepped back to him, reaching up and kissing him gently on the cheek, holding his other cheek gently in her hand. It was the best thank you he could have.

As she pulled away with a proud smile that she had done the right thing. "Thank you."

She was bowled over when Booth pulled her back, his lips finding hers for the sweetest kiss she had ever received. To her surprise, Brennan found herself kissing him back just as enthusiastically, her heart pounding as their tongues danced, Booth's hands holding her gently to him, careful of her sore back.

She was breathless when she pulled away, keeping her eyes shut as she tried to compose herself. When she opened them again, she saw Booth standing anxiously, worried that he had upset her. His worries were put aside when her face split into a huge beam, love radiating out of her eyes for him. It had been so long since she was kissed like that, that she had forgotten what if felt like.

"Don't mention it," he replied, slightly breathless himself.

Smiling a smile that was so full of promise, and so much happier than before, he let the love of his life walk out of the door, praying to God that she would be OK while he started working out who had done this and stopped them before they hurt Bones again.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the next part! Hope you all enjoyed it, and that it was OK! Thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	5. A Well Needed Break

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me a bit longer than normal to get this chapter out to you. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot. I hope I solved some of the questions that were raised in this chapter! Hope you like this next bit :)**

* * *

><p>Booth and Angela both swung around at the bang at the door. Angela gasped, not sure what to do with herself, while Booth stood instantly, his mind already worrying. Brennan stood before them, as pale as a ghost, looking on the verge of tears as she wrung her hands in front of her.<p>

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, rushing to her side as Brennan kept her away, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Booth, can I have a moment of your time?" she asked seeing him nod and start forwards, winking at Angela at the same time.

"I'll catch you later, Bren, OK?" Angela told her, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze as she left them both to it.

As soon as the door closed, Brennan seemed to waver, Booth only just making it across the room in time to catch her, his arms strong and supportive.

"Hey, Bones, it's OK," he murmured, half leading, half carrying her over to his couch.

Once he was sure that Bones was going to be OK, Booth stood and wandered over to the windows, closing all the blinds and locking his door to give her some privacy. He smiled at her, hoping whatever had happened wasn't as bad as he was thinking it was going to be.

He had hardly sat down when Brennan rolled up her sleeve, showing him an ugly, deep gash running almost the length of her forearm.

"God, Bones! This is bad, I think we're gonna have to go the hospital this time," he told her, holding her arm in his and desperately trying to stop the bleeding with the towel she had on her arm.

"Just, stop the bleeding, Booth. I'll be OK."

He was uneasy, but knew that he couldn't push her away right now when she needed him the most. Fetching the first aid box, he grabbed a sterile gauze, holding it tightly onto her arm as he searched her grey looking face for any signs that she was worse than she was telling him.

"What happened?" he asked gently, seeing her start and look up at him from her reverie.

"It doesn't matter, Booth. It's nothing that won't heal."

"That's not the point, Bones, and you know it! God I swear if I ever found out who did this I'm going to kill them," he muttered through clenched teeth, looking up to see Brennan looking at him curiously. She wiped the look, reminding herself that she should have known he'd kill for her, when he seemed more than happy to die for her.

"I think it's stopped," she replied, and Booth realised that he had indeed managed to stop the majority of the bleeding. Grabbing a new gauze, he taped it securely onto her arm, wrapping a bandage over the top for good measure.

"I'm not good at this sort of thing," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck while she laughed affectionately.

He watched as she seemed to waver again in front of him, his arm instantly going around her side to support her. She blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision.

"Bones, what's going on?" he asked, fear evident in his tone.

Sighing, she pulled up her top, showing him a not quite so deep cut along her side from hip to rib. Grimacing, he grabbed the first aid kit again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, watching her evenly as she avoided his gaze. "This could have been really bad if you hadn't told me, Bones, you've lost a lot of blood."

"I know," she replied, looking upset again. Booth sighed, gently turning her face to his.

"Is that what you're trying to tell me? That you don't want to live anymore? Because I can't go on without you, Bones, it just wouldn't be life if you weren't here."

A few tears escaped her tight control as she smiled at him, her hand reaching out to rub his cheek gently. He leaned into her touch, enjoying the feeling that he so rarely had a chance to enjoy.

"No, I'm not suicidal. Just...at the end of my rope, I guess."

"Well now you can add my rope to the length, keep you going a bit longer," he murmured, looking down to finish taping a bandage over her side as a blush crept up the back of his neck, surprising Brennan.

Wandering around his office, Booth collected some pain killers and a sugary drink, handing them to Brennan to take. Taking off his suit jacket, he rolled it up, laying it on the arm of the sofa behind her.

"Here, lay down," he told her, a sleepy Brennan only too happy to comply.

She watched him in surprise as he fetched his coat, covering her with it and checking everything to make sure she was comfortable and that there wasn't anything else he could be doing. Grinning, she caught his hand in hers, just about stifling a yawn.

"I'm fine, Booth, you don't need to worry," she told him, seeing him smile back and calm down slightly.

"You're not fine, Bones, but you will be. I promise," he told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep for the rest of the day in here, I'll make sure no-one disturbs you. And tonight you can come home with me," he told her, wandering off as he thought she had already dropped off to sleep.

"Booth," she shouted as he reached the door. "Thank you."

Nodding, Booth stood and watched her finally give in to sleep, the most peaceful expression on her face that he had seen in a long time. Pleased that he was at least having some effect, he scribbled a note and stuck it to his door, closing it softly behind him.

* * *

><p>As he walked away, he thought sadly to himself. His first suspect was Steve, but Bones had been living with him for almost a year and she'd never had any problems before. Rubbing his face, he wondered if he just wanted it to be Steve because he was with Bones, in exactly the place that he wanted to be. Brennan had told him time and again that he was a lovely guy and that he'd never find anything to make him think otherwise. Then again, she'd been oddly quiet about talking about him recently. He sighed, pushing the thought to the back of his mind for now, as he decided to focus on what he could actually do for Brennan right then.<p>

His first mission was down to the lab, where he was not surprised when the whole team bombarded him the moment he appeared, Angela having already told them what she saw. He held up his hands to calm them, Angela looking especially worried.

"Bones isn't doing so great, she's in pretty bad shape," he admitted, rubbing his neck. "She's going to be alright though; she's sleeping in my office now so you're going to have to work without her today."

"Let's take her to the hospital," Angela started, before Booth stopped her.

"She doesn't want to go, and I don't want to push her in case she stops feeling comfortable telling me things. She is definitely not in any danger right now, so we're just going to have to take that for the moment."

Cam nodded, stepping forwards. "Take care of her, Seeley. She's important to us."

He nodded. "I will. She'll be at my apartment tonight if any of you want to get in touch with her."

They all nodded, heading back to their work uneasily. As Booth watched from the door, he wondered if Brennan would realise how much she meant to people, because if not he wished she could have seen the scene that he had just witnessed. Maybe then she would believe in herself a bit more.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Booth wandered off to finish his paperwork, not wanting his boss to go storming into his office looking for him and disturbing Brennan.

* * *

><p>Booth smiled as he walked into his office, seeing that Brennan had just woken up, sat sleepily on his couch. He made his way straight over to her, giving her a hug and kissing her head affectionately, enjoying seeing her smile at the attention.<p>

"Hey, sleepy head! How did you sleep?" he asked, wandering to his desk to collect his things.

"Well, thanks. I feel much better."

"You don't look much better," he observed, seeing her give him a knowing smile. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"I need to go," she told him, knowing that he wasn't going to like this part of the conversation.

"What do you mean 'go'? You're coming back with me tonight."

"I can't Booth. I'm really sorry, you don't know how much I want to..." she started, cut off when Booth came and sat next to her on the couch.

"You really don't have a choice, Bones, I'm not letting you leave. I can't stand by and watch you keep getting hurt anymore, so you're staying with me until I'm sure that you're going to be safe. I don't care what you say, my mind is made up."

She opened her mouth to argue, before changing her mind and closing it again. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Booth looked at her in shock. "Bones, I would far rather have you around at the best of times, let alone when it means I don't have to sit up at night worrying about what's happening to you."

Brennan hesitated. "What about if it meant you could get seriously hurt in the process?"

He looked surprised. She hadn't been this open with him about what had happened before. "Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. We work well together, I'm sure we can get over that one."

Brennan nodded, standing and grabbing her stuff. Booth collected the rest of his things, pausing at the door before heading out into the public eye.

"You need to relax, and have time to heal properly. And somewhere where you'll be safe and not harmed anymore. I can give you that, so let me."

She smiled, taking his hand in her free one. "I don't know how I'm going to get out of it, Booth, but this is the first time I've had hope for a long time."

He grinned. "That's me, the hope giver," he joked, opening the door and letting her go through first, secretly glad when she reached for his hand again. "I'll help you, Bones, if you'll let me. With anything. We'll get through it together, that's what friends and partners do."

"I know," she replied, smiling at him and giving his hand an affectionate squeeze as they set off towards Booth's home, neither of them feeling this happy in a long time.

* * *

><p>Booth grinned at Bones, who was relaxing on his couch with a glass of wine. He hadn't seen her looking this healthy and happy in a while. Looking across, she smiled back, giving him a quizzical look as he sat down opposite her.<p>

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look happy," he told her, seeing her look away slightly embarrassed.

"Well, that's largely down to you," she replied, looking up at him beneath her eyelashes.

"Oh, well, what can I say," he joked, taken aback when she suddenly scuttled up the couch, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's that for?"

She smiled, feeling his arms fall naturally to her shoulders, stroking the soft skin there that her pyjamas didn't cover gently.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be close to you," she replied, looking up to find him looking at her oddly, a quizzical look on his face.

Turning her attention back to the TV, she missed the adoring look that Booth gave her before he shook it off, trying to concentrate on the show but struggling with the woman of his dreams in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the next bit! More drama in the next chapter, but<strong> **I thought we deserved a bit of light fluff in this one! :) Please let me know what you think, and thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, erm, yeah I read the reviews and you're all right, it's a crap story and I'm sorry. I wasn't going to post the rest but I feel bad for those of you who read up to now, not that I guess you'd probably carry on, but just in case I don't want to leave it unfinished so I'll post it all in one go. Just waiting for the upload limit and that. So yeah, sorry, I guess.**

* * *

><p>Two days passed so quickly for Brennan. She and Booth had fallen easily into a pattern of working together and living together, spending both nights cuddled up on Booth's couch together.<p>

Back at work, Angela smiled as she watched Brennan working. She seemed much healthier, a glow back on her face again as she worked, even if she did still wince slightly when she moved. Watching from her vantage point, she saw Booth appear at the bottom of the platform, a grin lighting his face as his eyes fell on Brennan. Hopping up the stairs quickly, he handed over a box of Wong Fu's, his hand lingering on hers just a little longer than was strictly necessary. Angela suppressed a giggle when she saw that neither Brennan nor Booth could tear their eyes from each other, the world seeming to disappear now they were in each other's company. She swore she saw Brennan even brush some hair from her face seductively and look coyly up at Booth. Turning her gently, he pushed her down the stairs, Angela dropping back to hear without being seen.

"You have to eat, and eat _properly_, Bones, you're thin enough as it is!" Booth exclaimed in exasperation, still pushing her along in front of him.

"I'm perfectly healthy, Booth, and I have to finish inspecting the..." she started, before being cut off as Booth pulled her into a hug.

"Just do it for me, please? I need to know you're OK, and I'll worry all day if I don't."

Hesitating for a moment, Brennan nodded, smiling gently at him. "I won't be long," she promised, heading into her office.

"Take as long as you need, Bones, I can wait."

Angela came out of her office to find Booth sitting against the wall opposite her office, obviously making sure she didn't try to come out and work again until she'd had a proper break. She grinned at him, handing down the coffee she had just poured for herself.

"Protective much?"

He smiled. "She's worth protecting."

Angela nodded at him. "I'm glad she has you, Booth. She doesn't listen to a word I say!"

He grinned. "She does, more than you'd think. She's just stubborn."

Feeling happier than she could remember feeling in a long time, Angela headed back into her office, leaving Booth with his newly warmed cup and a magazine, determined to sit out there for as long as Bones took to eat.

Booth started as the door to the lab banged open. Standing, he smiled when he saw Brennan's boyfriend standing in the doorway, the smile slipping when he saw the furious look on his face.

"Where the hell is she?" he spat, moving threateningly towards Booth.

"Woah, easy there! What's going on?"

"I know you know where she is!"

Booth groaned slightly as he heard Brennan's office door open at that moment, Brennan blissfully unaware of the scene that was starting outside. She'd already stepped quite a way away from the safety of her office before she became aware of Steve, standing threateningly over Booth who obviously had not backed down.

She froze as Steve took two determined steps towards her, grabbing her shirt between his hands and hauling her to him as her heart beat rapidly against her chest, her head getting woozy as the oxygen refused to head in that direction. When did she become this person?

"You bitch! You've been with _him_ all along," he spat, Brennan too afraid to meet his eyes.

Booth's mouth dropped open as he suddenly realised who exactly it was that had injured his Bones. Starting forwards, he cursed himself for not realising before as Steve threw her roughly to the floor, her head impacting with the corner of the door of her office with a sickening thud.

"You bastard!" he yelled, his fist coming into contact with the big man's nose as he fell backwards on the floor. "How could you? How the hell could you hurt her like that?" he spat, punching everything in his reach.

"Booth," Brennan groaned, desperately trying to blink away the darkness that was threatening to engulf her.

She missed the fight breaking out, neither man appearing to have the upper hand as they hit at anything they could. Both were fuelled by an intense hatred for the other. Acting quickly, Angela pulled the alarm for security, having stepped out of her office when she heard the commotion, along with the rest of the lab. Her eyes sought out Brennan who was obviously in a bad way, trying to hold on to consciousness. She desperately wanted to go to her friend, but was afraid of getting caught into the intense scuffle in the middle of the room.

Fortunately at that moment, security burst through the lab door, two burly men hauling Steve from Booth. Booth winced, pushing himself painfully up onto his knees as Steve continued fighting against security. Looking across, he saw Brennan still lying on the floor and was on his feet in an instant, by her side. He lifted her gently into his arms, cradling her head and smoothing some hair from her face.

"Bones, can you hear me? Are you OK?" he murmured, seeing her eyes crack open, tears starting as she saw his face.

"I'm fine, Booth. Your face..." she replied, pushing away from him to stand up, suddenly too ashamed to have him near her. She was the reason he got hurt.

"I'm gonna kill you for this, you bitch!" came Steve's furious voice, his face red with anger. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me!"

She closed her eyes, shuddering at the fear that ran through her. As she opened her eyes again, she was grateful to find Steve had gone. Less fortunately, though, was the fact that her entire team were standing around, watching her with their mouths wide open. As she passed along the group, she saw a mix of sadness and sympathy, especially from Angela, until she looked at Booth standing next to her, his hand gently resting on her forearm. He looked absolutely broken, terrified that she had been hurt again.

Backing away, she turned her back on him, not able to take looking into that kind and sympathetic face anymore, knowing that he was not only hurt but now in danger, all because of her.

"Bones..." he said softly, reaching for her as she backed even further from him, the silence in the lab deafening.

"No," she told him, his heart stopping at the broken look on her face when he pulled her back towards him, his hands holding her shoulders. "No!"

"Don't run, Temperance. I'm here for you, you don't need to run," he told her, trying to soothe her even as she pulled against him with all her might. "This isn't your fault."

"Let me go!" she shouted at him, her fists coming to bang against his chest as he continued to hold her, smiling gently at her and willing her to look into his eyes. "Please," she begged.

He just stood there, letting her hit him as much as she wanted to, but never loosening his hold on her shoulders. The hurt of her fists hitting him was unfelt, it was nothing against the emotional hurt he felt that she was shutting him out, and that she was so unhappy she was unaware of what she was doing.

"Please," she finally let out, sobs wracking through her body as her hands fell still on his chest.

Pulling her forwards, Booth wrapped her tightly in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder as she sobbed, her hands clinging to his jacket. Frowning slightly, his heart felt as though it would rip in two to see her so broken. Turning his head, he rested his cheek on the top of her head, his arms holding her on her feet as well as holding her to him, while he whispered words of encouragement to her, hoping that she could hear him.

"Booth..." she murmured, and he smiled, kissing her head softly. At least she was glad that he was still there, even if she was hurting and terrified.

Angela watched the scene, tears running down her face. She knew that Booth loved Brennan, she'd known that for a long time, but she had never realised that he loved her that much. He was completely devoted to her. And nobody else could have made Brennan stay at that moment, or broken through her walls. She loved him too. She dropped her head to her hands for a moment. How had she let Brennan stay with Steve so long, without realising? He best friend had been hurting like that, and Angela hadn't even realised.

Looking up again a moment later, she realised that Brennan had pulled away slightly, Booth's arms still resting loosely around her so she still had no escape from him. But it didn't look like she wanted to run anymore. She gave him the tiniest of smiles, meeting his eyes even though it still scared her to. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently, before brushing the stray tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, wishing he knew how much she was sorry for.

"Don't apologise, there's nothing to apologise for," he told her, seeing her open her mouth to argue, before closing it again. "Just don't run, Bones. There's no need to, I want to be here with you. I'm so sorry I didn't notice before. I could have stopped all this hurt you suffered."

She smiled, fresh tears breaking out. "Booth, this isn't your fault. I didn't want you to know. And you've done more for me than you could possible imagine. Thank you."

"It's a pleasure. And I know now, I won't let him hurt you again," he told her, a stern expression on his face for a moment before he looked down at her and it softened again.

Brennan nodded, not quite having the heart to explain to him what had to happen. What she had to do to make sure that he stayed safe. Reaching for his hand, she pulled him into her office, motioning for him to sit on her couch. He watched quietly as she found a first aid box, kneeling in front of him and taking his bloody hand gently in her own.

"This might sting," she told him, setting about cleaning the cuts on his knuckles as Booth hissed.

"Bones!" he groaned, trying to be quiet and having to hold his breath as the new cuts stung.

Booth was surprised by how gentle she was, cleaning his various cuts and bandaging them for him. Even when she came to his face. Somehow, he had always thought she would be, but seeing her around the dead bodies had made him doubt it. She was so completely consumed by her task that she didn't realise that he was staring at her, mapping every inch of her beautiful face to his memory, and fighting the sudden urge he had to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He could tell that her mind was far away, but didn't want to push her by getting her to talk about it.

As his eyes roamed further over her features, he suddenly noticed the red trail of blood that had passed down the side of her face near her ear. His eyes filled with worry instantly, grabbing her hands in his as she looked at him warily.

"Bones...you're bleeding..." he told her, seeing her reach up and feel the blood in surprise.

Switching them instantly, Booth sat her down and searched her face, needing to know that she was alright. She smiled back at him.

"I'm alright, Booth, you don't need to do anything," she assured him, seeing his smile widen.

"Maybe I want to help," he told her, leaning over to look at the back of her head.

There was a big lump forming that looked painful, and a small cut over the top. Grabbing the same stuff that Bones had used on him, Booth dabbed the cut clean, hating himself for hurting her when she winced, but knowing that it needed to be done. Once he was done he sat back with a sigh, a hand gently caressing her cheek, grateful when she didn't pull away and instead leant into the touch.

"You'll live," he told her, seeing her smile back at him.

"I know."

She didn't know exactly how it happened, but she suddenly found her eyes locked into a gaze with Booth's. Unable to tear her eyes away, she just stared, her mind lost in wondering how he could care for her still, after everything that had happened between them. Finally, as she realised he was moving closer, his intentions clear, she cleared her throat, standing away from him.

"I...uh...I can't do this, Booth. I have to go."

"Go where?" he asked standing with her, his face suspicious. His worries were confirmed when she was unsure what to say, hesitating as she looked away. "Bones! You can't go back to him, not after everything that he's done! What if he kills you next time?"

"You don't understand, Booth, it's more complicated than that."

"Then explain to me!"

Brennan looked up at him, seeing the anguish on his face, the desperate need to keep her safe. Tears started, running slowly down her face. She couldn't do this with him, even if she wanted to. Booth had a son, had commitments, had a good life. And she couldn't let Steve take that from him because of her. Shaking her head, she turned her back on the eyes that would be her undoing.

"I just have to go Booth. I'll see you tomorrow."

His legs shot into action instantly, dashing to stand in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes ran over her face desperately.

"You don't have to go, Temperance, stay. Stay here with me."

Her tears started faster as she shook her head. "Booth..."

"No! Please, don't go! I promise I can keep you safe. And more than that, Bones, I want this. I want you, I always have. Don't leave."

Desperate to show her what he meant, he leant down, his lips meeting hers. He was surprised when she gasped at the touch, her arms snaking around his neck as she kissed him back just as enthusiastically. The feeling was beyond belief, beyond anything that Booth had ever felt before. As they finally pulled away, he wondered if he would ever be able to get air into his lungs again. Opening his eyes, he saw that Brennan still had hers shut, as if that could keep the world away, a small smile on her lips. Reaching out, Booth brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, his knees weak when her eyes opened, and those beautiful blue orbs fixed on his face, a twinkle back where one hadn't been for a long time.

The next moment, it was gone. The crushing sadness was back in it's place. Trying to think of some way to explain, Bones sighed, reaching for Booth's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, almost so quietly that Booth couldn't hear it.

Dropping his hand, she left the office before Booth could even react. His head was bowed, like he had a great weight on his shoulders. This had to stop, he knew that. He wasn't blind – Bones couldn't kiss him like that if she felt nothing for him. Groaning, he threw his head back and wandered out to find Angela, needing another rational mind that could help him decide what to do – how to help the woman that he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Strong T**

* * *

><p>The time couldn't go fast enough for Booth, sitting in his apartment awake long before his alarm. His phone was in his hands, turning it over and over as he knew that he had to resist calling her. If Steve answered, it would only make things worse. And yet he couldn't fight the horrible feeling that he had that something was going to happen.<p>

Racing through the traffic to the Jeffersonian once enough time had passed, his worst fears were confirmed when he saw a very worried team gathered around Cam. She smiled sympathetically at him as he joined them.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing Cam wince at knowing that she was going to have to be the one to tell him this.

"Dr Brennan resigned this morning. I tried to talk her out of it, even convince her to come in and discuss it face to face but she refused." Booth dropped his head to his hands, pulling at his hair as he tried to push away the thoughts of what could have gone wrong. "Seeley, she sounded upset and tired. I think...I think there's something wrong. I think we need to find her."

"So do I," Angela added, her face a picture of worry. "Can you help us, Booth? We need someone on the law side to help us."

"God, of course I will, Angela, how can you even ask me that?" he asked, his eyes looking so sad that tears started in hers. "I'm gonna go to her apartment now."

"I'll come too," Angela added, before Hodgin's held her back.

"No. It's too dangerous, Ang, I'll go. And I promise I'll let you know something as soon as we get there. OK?"

Sighing, she nodded, knowing that there was no use arguing once Hodgins had made up his mind about something. Nodding to Booth, he shrugged out of his lab coat and grabbed his jacket, following the taller FBI agent out of the lab, into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Booth cursed as he stood in Bones's apartment, thankful for the key she had given him a while ago. She was not there, and by the looks of the place, she hadn't been there for a while. He ran his hands through his hair, completely lost in worry. If she wasn't there, then where would she have gone? And why was Steve not calling him constantly asking him where she was?<p>

"Booth?" came Hodgins's worried voice, his pale face appearing from the direction of the bedroom. "I think you should see this."

Gulping, Booth followed him through. The sight that hit him nearly made him sick. There was blood all over the adjourning bathroom floor, not huge amounts but enough to let him know that whoever had walked through there had been bleeding from somewhere, and he somehow doubted that it had been Steve.

Heading back into Bones's bedroom, a place where he would be happy to be under different circumstances, Booth tried to ignore the chill that was running up his back. The drawers and wardrobe had all been left open, things obviously taken in a hurry. He winced as he saw a pair of handcuffs still attached to the head of the bed, hoping that it didn't mean what he was sure it did.

Seeing Hodgins watching him anxiously, he nodded to him, heading back into the living room. He jumped as Hodgins patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, man. I know how I feel, so I can just imagine what you must be feeling right now."

Booth nodded. "Thanks. But we're going to find her, Hodgins, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I think the place to start is what property Steve owns."

"This isn't your fault, you know that, right? Dr Brennan chose to leave with him, you know how stubborn she is."

Booth smiled, glad that Hodgins had been there with him. "Thanks. But let's just find her right now, OK?"

* * *

><p>Angela sat in the back of the car, praying that they had the right house this time. Booth was silent as he drove, focussing all his attentions on getting them there alive. They had tried four places that were associated with Steve, and they were running out of options. It had been nearly a week since they were aware that Brennan had gone, and her best friend was beside herself with worry.<p>

"OK, guys, stay in the car while I go in," Booth told them, not really surprised when both Hodgins and Angela hopped out after him, staring resolutely at him.

"If you think that I'm staying in the car if there's a chance I can help my best friend, you have another thing coming mister," she told him, Hodgins trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's tough talk.

Booth smiled grimly and nodded. He'd feel just the same if he were told to wait this close to Bones as well.

"Fine, just stay back, OK? I don't want more injuries to deal with," he warned them, setting off for the door.

Counting silently to three, he pulled back and kicked the door with all his might, pleased when it shattered, giving him access to the run down shack that someone called a house. Checking the first room, he found a musty kitchen, pots sitting in the sink. He smiled grimly. That meant that someone was living here, which gave them a good chance.

The next room was a dusty living room, a patch running through the dust where someone had obviously used the small sofa and worn out TV within the last few days. Feeling his heart pounding, Booth reminded himself to go slow, however desperate he was to find Bones. The last thing he needed was to get injured, or to kill her best friends!

Going for the creaking stairs, he inched his way up, hearing the corresponding creaks as Hodgins and Angela followed him. The banister at the top was almost giving way, it was that old and worn. The first room revealed nothing but a double bed, a case of clothes standing open. Heading in, his breath caught in his chest as he saw a small tank top that he knew belonged to Bones. Venturing further into the room in case he was mistaken, he grabbed his old FBI sweatshirt, throwing it to Angela as he threw caution to the wind, dashing out of the room.

"Bones!" he yelled, running across the landing and hoping nobody else was there who he didn't want to see. "Bones!"

Trying the next door, he found it locked. Bracing himself, he shoved his shoulder against it, almost falling through as the old lock gave way.

He had not been prepared for what he saw next. Bones was lying on the bed, blood caked onto her face between the bruises. Her hands were cruelly tied above her head, but it was obvious that she was unconscious and wouldn't have been moving anywhere anyway. Her upper body was almost naked except for her bra, giving Booth a first hand view of the cruel bruising covering her upper body.

"Bones," he whispered, dashing forwards instantly.

She cowered away from him as he touched her arm gently, before cracking her eyes open painfully. He smiled reassuringly at her, fighting the tears as he told himself he had to be strong for her.

"Booth?" she murmured hoarsely, swallowing to try and get some liquid down her throat.

"Yeah, Bones, it's me. You're gonna be OK, now alright? Just relax, baby, I've got you."

He knew that he was talking more to himself that to Bones, as he stood and fumbled with the ropes binding her hands. She let out a groan as they pulled against her wrists slightly, Booth mumbling an apology as he finally got them free. The skin was red raw, and he rubbed them soothingly as he put them down by her sides, Brennan smiling slightly at the fact that one pain had gone.

"An ambulance is on it's way, Booth," Hodgins told him, seeing Booth nod and take the sweatshirt that he was offering from him.

"You hear that, Bones? Help is coming, you're gonna be just fine," he told her as he slipped the jumper over her head, so carefully putting her arms through the sleeves to cover her up. Angela barely repressed a sob to see her friend in such a state.

"Booth?" she mumbled, feeling his hand stroke her hair, a feeling she had missed so much.

"Yeah, Bones? Don't talk too much, you'll make your throat sore."

"You can't be here, Booth," she told him, sighing with the effort. "You have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Bones, not without you. This ends now, OK?"

She shook her head, tears coming as she tried to sit up, her arms shaking with the effort. He was there in an instant, trying to ease her back down. When he realised that wasn't going to work, he changed tactics, easing himself onto the bed behind her and cradling her upper body in his arms, rubbing her hair softly.

"Easy, there Bones! You need to take it easy."

"No, Booth, you don't understand! He'll kill you...he'll kill you if he finds you here!"

He smiled, kissing her forehead gently. "He won't find me here, Bones, we'll be gone before he gets back. It's OK, just shh."

"It's not OK!" she told him, trying to get away from his arms only to find herself too weak, and Booth not willing to let her go, soothing her into lying back down. "He'll kill you, Booth, then this will all be for nothing!"

"What do you mean, for nothing?" he asked, watching as her lip trembled, tears falling on her cheeks, burning the cuts they found there. "Oh, Bones," he groaned, finally coming in. "That's why you left? Because you thought I was in danger? Oh, God, Temperance, you shouldn't have done that! I can't believe, you..."

He broke off, unable to carry on anymore. She'd willingly endangered her life to save his. His shoulders sobbed as he cried, knowing that she loved him just as much as he loved her, but not willing to believe he let her walk into this.

"Hey, Booth," she told him, rubbing the tears from her cheek with a wince as he smiled down at her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

He grinned, kissing her forehead. "It's gonna be OK, now, Bones, I promise. We're gonna make this OK."

"Is this Dr Brennan?" came an unknown voice from the door, Bones stiffening in Booths arms, as her hands came to grip his shirt. He soothed her, smiling at the paramedic.

"Yes, this is her. I'm Agent Booth," he told them, seeing the recognition of their partnership on his face. "Easy, Bones, it's OK, it's just the EMT's. They're gonna help you, OK?"

She nodded slowly. "Don't leave?" she whispered, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"I'm right here, baby."

He watched as they set up their equipment, all the while his eyes on Bones's face, soothing her by just talking to her. She was in a bad way, any fool could see that, but the way she was struggling to hold onto consciousness was killing him. There was a sudden gasp from Angela, and Booth looked down in horror to see a huge blood stain on the bed.

"Dr Brennan, were you injured somewhere? There's a lot of blood," the EMT said kindly, seeing her blink before looking up in fear at Booth.

"It's OK, Bones, you can tell us," he assured her, seeing the tears start again.

"I'm so sorry, Booth, I'm so sorry," she whispered, as he stroked her head.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Tempe," he told her as she shook her head.

"There is. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop him forcing himself..." She broke off, swallowing painfully. "I was pregnant," she replied to the EMT who nodded with a wince of understanding. "I believe the blood must be from a miscarriage."

"Oh, Bones," Booth groaned, hugging her tighter.

"I couldn't stop it, Booth, even though I wanted to. I know I disappointed you, and I let down the child. I couldn't keep it safe, he hit me anyway."

He groaned, fighting back the tears again as he kissed her forehead. "Oh, Bones, you couldn't do anything to disappoint me! You haven't, I promise. I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, but you're perfect just as you are. And you didn't let the baby down, Bones, he did. He's gonna pay for that."

"Don't do anything, Booth, please, promise me? I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"We'll see, Bones, we'll sort it out, OK?"

He nodded to the EMT as he wheeled in a trolley. Standing by the bed, he watched them place a mask over Brennan's face, hooking up an IV to help her. She was out cold the instant they lifted her off the bed, making Booth's heart race faster with worry. Angela patted his arm carefully as he stood watching the ambulance drive out of sight. She hadn't felt able to interrupt the scene of the two partners so obviously in love, and she had had no idea what to say to comfort her friend.

"You did good, Booth, she's gonna be OK," she told him, seeing him nod and rub his face wearily.

"Are you OK?" he asked, as she nodded and smiled, her eyes still a little watery.

"I will be. I just wasn't expecting..._that_!"

He smiled. "Me neither. Let's get going."

"Going where?" she asked suspiciously, Hodgins holding up his hand.

"You can't do anything, Booth, you need to be with Dr B right now."

"I'll drop you off at the hospital first, then I have to go."

"Booth..." Angela pleaded, cut off when she saw his determined and stubborn face.

"No, Angela, he's done enough, I have to end this. Once and for all."

Sitting quietly in her seat, Angela couldn't say she wasn't glad that this would be over, for Brennan and herself. She just wished it didn't have to involve Booth going into danger, because she didn't know what Bren would say when she found out that Angela had sat by and let him do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Angela sat quietly by Brennan's bed, watching her breathing. She was just so glad to see that her chest was still moving on its own. Her face looked terrible, and she knew that was only the start of it. But her friend was alive, and that's all that mattered at that moment.

As she watched, Brennan sighed and moved, a pained look crossing her face briefly. Reaching for her hand, Angela cursed under her breath when she flinched, before relaxing into the touch that meant her no harm. Cracking open her eyes with great effort she smiled at Angela, who brought her chair closer.

"Sweetie! How are you feeling?" she asked, as Brennan coughed slightly.

"I'm OK, Ang, a little sore," she admitted, seeing Angela nod in understanding.

"You had surgery, Bren, you're bound to be sore."

She frowned, reaching up to touch the mask covering her face briefly before dropping her hand again. "What happened?"

Angela sighed. "I'm not sure, sweetie, all I know is that someone said you tore your spleen in the...attack and they had to repair it. They did though, it all went really well and now you're here!" She paused. "You also broke some ribs, and have some really bad bruises, but apart from that you're fit as a fiddle!"

Brennan smiled along with Angela's infective smile. It was good to see her friend, she had started to have serious doubts if she would ever see her again, as well as if she would ever forgive her for what she did. Blinking slightly, she sighed, looking around her pristine room.

"Where's Booth?"

Angela grimaced, knowing that this question was going to come and really hoping she'd have more time to think of a plausible lie before it did.

"He's...gone home, sweetie, for a shower, he was exhausted. He's been working himself to the bone looking for you these last few days."

Blinking, Brennan listened and watched Angela carefully, including the way she avoided looking at Brennan until she'd finished speaking, a smile on her face as she nodded, as if trying to convince herself of the lie more than Brennan.

"You're lying," she started bluntly, starting to wriggle on the bed as her monitors started blaring loudly.

"Sweetie, what are you doing, don't move! You need to calm down, before the nurses come in and throw me out," she finished with a laugh, feeling guilty as her friend closed her eye against the pain, trying to control her breathing and heart. Slowly, he numbers on the monitors calmed, and Brennan cracked open her eyes.

"Where is he?" she murmured, her heart sinking as Angela sighed.

"He's coming later, Bren, I promise. He just...he had to stop off somewhere first." That wasn't a lie, but it was a huge stretching of the truth. Brennan's eyes narrowed. When had she gotten so good at picking up on behaviour? That must have been just one more thing that Booth had taught her.

"Where did he go first?"

Rubbing her forehead in stress, Angela thought for a moment, before looking up to see Brennan watching her evenly.

"OK, sweetie, I'll tell you the truth. But you have to calm down and promise me that you won't do anything once I've told you?" She waited for her to nod, not missing the pained look on her face. "He went after Steve. He got injured, Bren, but he's fine, it's nothing severe, but Steve had a knife and he caught Booth's arm with it. He's in the ER getting it stitched up, then he's coming straight up here, OK? He already made me tell him everything that happened since he was gone," she finished with a smile.

Brennan closed her eyes, the world feeling like it was underwater as her hearing went strange. Booth had gone after Steve, when he said he wouldn't, and now he was hurt. And it was all her fault. She'd tried so hard to keep him safe, but it still hadn't been enough. She was never enough.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Angela asked, reaching out for her when she saw tears running down her face.

"I don't want to see him, Ang. I can't...I can't see him."

Angela frowned. "What do you mean, Bren? He's really worried about you, I don't think anyone could keep him away."

"Please?" she asked, looking so pitiful that Angela nodded.

"OK, I'll do my best. But you're gonna have to explain this to me, Sweetie, coz I don't understand why you don't want to see him, it's _Booth_! Are you embarrassed? Or mad at him for going after Steve?"

She shook her head. "No, I had a feeling he would go after him. I just...I guess I am a bit embarrassed, because he saw me like this, because he knows how weak I was and because...because...I failed, Angela, I wasn't strong enough! I tried to stop him getting hurt, and he got hurt anyway! I can't see him, I can't."

Angela nodded, patting her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles round her wrist with her fingers. "It's OK, Bren, you just calm down and get some rest OK? And I'll do my best to keep him away for now. But we need to talk about this again when you're feeling stronger, OK, coz you're wrong about a few things that we need to clear up. And I can guarantee that Booth isn't going to take no for an answer for very long, so you're gonna have to talk to him eventually. OK?"

Brennan nodded, closing her eyes again as she let out a tired sigh. "Thanks Ang."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now just sleep, OK? I won't go anywhere, and you need to get some rest."

Feeling calmer with her friend by her side, Brennan nodded and slipped into a fitful sleep. All she could dream about was Booth and how she had hurt him. Tossing and turning, she didn't notice when Angela fetched the nurse who put something into her IV, the dreams turning into blackness as she finally for the restful sleep that her body was crying out for.

* * *

><p>Booth stood and stared through the glass window. Angela was watching her friend anxiously, lost in her own thoughts as she looked at her face. He had to lean against the window for support as he looked. She was attached to so many monitors, and drips and oxygen that it broke his heart. Her face was almost unrecognisable from all the swelling and bruising. This wasn't his Bones. And he knew that he could have stopped this if he had only fought her harder when she said she was going to leave. She did all this for him.<p>

Sliding the door open quietly, he smiled at Angela and was surprised when she look sad and sympathetic, moving to push him out of the room again as she closed the door behind them.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion as Angela continued to stand firmly between him and the door.

"How's your arm?" she asked, taking in the bruise starting across his forehead and down his cheek as well. He smiled, holding up a white bandaged forearm and shrugged.

"It's fine, they stitched me up and I'm as good as new. Pain killers and the lot!"

She nodded, looking at him sadly. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He dropped his head and sighed. "They think I broke a rib, but the painkillers took care of that. I'm fine, Ang, really. The most important thing is that we sort out Bones right now."

"What happened to Steve?" Angela asked, seeing Booth wince at the question. "What? What did you do?"

He rubbed his face. "He's here, in another ward obviously."

"You put him in the hospital?" she asked incredulously. "Booth!"

He shrugged. "I'm sorry, OK, but I was angry, and I couldn't stop myself! Look what he did to Bones! I love...I mean, I, uh, well she's my best friend, Ang, he deserved everything that's coming to him."

She nodded, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Yes, he did. But Booth, won't you get in trouble?" she asked anxiously, relieved when he smiled and shook his head.

"It seems he was trying to find me too, and the fact that he had a knife gave him more motive than me." He paused for a moment, giving Angela a cocky smile. "Hey, I'm the victim here!"

She laughed, leaning against him as she gave him a hug before pulling away. "I'm glad you're safe, Booth. We need you around here."

He smiled. "So, can I go and see Bones now you've quizzed me?"

Her smile fell, and she looked at him sadly. "I promised I wouldn't let you in, Booth, I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked looking so confused, before a horribly sad look hit his face as he felt his heart drop. "She doesn't want to see me."

"I'm so sorry, Booth, she'll come around! I told her we needed to talk again, I just wanted her to sleep first, she was really wound up and tired and in pain and..."

"Easy, Angela, it's not your fault." He sighed, rubbing his face as he looked through the glass again, fighting the feeling that he'd still lost his partner. "I guess I should have expected she'd be mad at me, I just...I had to make sure he couldn't hurt her again."

"That's not it, Booth," she told him, her hand resting supportively on his shoulder. "She's...well she's embarrassed, that's what her problem is."

"Of what?" He was surprised, not expecting that information.

"Of everything. That you saw her like you did, that you know what happened with...everything. But mostly, because she thinks it's her fault that you got hurt, and it's killing her."

Booth's mouth fell open. "She thinks this is her fault?" he asked, seeing Angela nod sadly. "Oh, God, Bones," he groaned as he dropped his head to his hands. "How could she think that? Please, Ang, I need to talk to her, I've got to sort this out! She can't keep torturing herself like this."

Angela nodded. "I know, Booth, I told her that she'd need to talk to you, but I promised I'd keep you away until she's feeling a bit stronger. Please, don't make me force you out. I promise, I'll talk to her as soon as she wakes up. They had to give her something because she was having really bad dreams so I don't know when that will be, but I'll talk to her."

She was half surprised when Booth nodded, pulling her into a tight hug before looking down into her eyes intensely. "Look after her for me, OK?"

Angela nodded, tears in her eyes at how much he obviously loved her. "I will, Booth. She's safe in here."

He nodded. "I know, just not safe from herself it seems."

Shrugging, he limped off down the corridor, obviously having injured his leg at some point in his fight with Steve as well. Angela watched him go as a tear escaped her tight control. Brushing it off, she shook her head in amazement at that brilliant man, who understood her friend so completely, and headed back in, determined that Brennan wouldn't be alone when she woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll be right back, Sweetie, are you sure you're going to be OK?" Angela asked over her shoulder as she reached the door. He heard Brennan's voice, but couldn't tell what she said. Whatever it was, it made Angela smile fondly, before leaving her room finally.

Booth stood as he watched Angela walk away down the corridor. He was stiff from having waited so long in the corridor for Angela to leave. He felt slightly guilty for lying to her about leaving Bones alone, but he had to sort this out, and to stop her from worrying.

Walking confidently forwards, he pushed open the glass door, pausing in the doorway for a moment before going in the full way. Bones was lying with her eyes closed, but her breathing was too erratic for her to be sleeping. Letting the door close silently behind him, he smiled to be close to his partner again.

"Bones?" he murmured, wincing as he saw her eyes shoot open, watching him warily.

"Booth? You're not supposed to be here."

He grinned that cheeky grin, moving to sit in the chair that Angela left. "I've been waiting all day for Angela to leave. She's gonna kick my ass when she finds me here," he quipped, watching as Bones struggled to take off her oxygen mask. "Uh, Bones, are you sure that's a good idea?"

She ignored him, laying it by her side as she swallowed painfully. "What are you doing here, Booth?" she asked, closing her eyes against him. She jumped as he took her hand gently in both of his.

"Well, you know, it's kinda what you do when you're partner and best friend is in the hospital," he told her, seeing a small smile form on her face as she listened. "And I needed to know why you didn't want to see me."

She winced, finally opening her eyes to see the pain in his eyes. She blushed, dropping her gaze to their joined hands. Her eyes teared up when she saw his arm.

"Are you OK?" she asked in a small voice, searching his eyes anxiously when he chuckled, reaching to stroke her cheek gently.

"Bones, you're the one in the hospital, and you're still worrying about me? There's nothing for you to worry about, I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. Well, I'm fine apart from my partner being in the hospital."

She nodded. "What happened?"

He sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand. "I went to make sure Steve wouldn't hurt you again. I know I said I wouldn't, but I had no choice, Bones, I couldn't see you hurt again, it was killing me. I should have done more to protect you the first time."

"It's not your fault, Booth, I made a decision." She sighed, this was a hard conversation to have. "What did he do?"

Booth smiled. "He had a knife, and we fought. He caught me on my arm with it before I kicked it out his hands." Looking up, he saw tears running down her face. "It's OK, Bones, it wasn't deep, they stitched it up and I'm going to be fine, I promise!" he told her, his thumbs tenderly rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Booth," she told him, Booth surprised at her words.

"Hey, hey, less of that!" he told her gently, seeing her eyes shoot open as he looked down kindly at her. "I can't think of a single reason for you apologise to me, Bones. It's me that should be apologising for not being there when I should have been, and going after that psycho when you told me not to."

"But I didn't stop you getting hurt, Booth, I never wanted this. I shouldn't have let you know."

"Hey!" he said, the sternness in his voice making her eyes shoot to his. "Of course you should have told me, Bones, you should have told me sooner! And you certainly should keep me up to date now, and let me help. God, if I'd have realised sooner, this might not have happened! We're a team, Bones, we do stuff together. Including stuff like this. I want to be here with you, so let me."

"But you got hurt Booth..." she started, only to stop when she felt his fingers against her lips softly.

"Temperance, I got hurt because I'm too pig headed to listen to good advice! That's hardly your fault! And besides, look at you. You got hurt because I was too slow and stupid to stop it happened, and it's killing me to see you lying here like this! None of this is your fault, you _have_ to believe me on that."

Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks now as she reached for him. He pulled her gently into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder as her hands clutched at his shirt. His own tears joined hers, just glad to have her alive, and talking to him, cradled in his arms where she always should have been.

"No more secrets, OK, Bones?" he murmured, feeling her nod against him.

"I was so worried, Booth, and I just...I was embarrassed that I was so weak, and you saw that."

He sighed. "You're far from weak, Bones, you chose to go back to him to save your friends. That's the definition of strength, I'm not sure I could have done that. And you were willing to shoulder all of this alone, just to stop me being in danger. But you don't have to do that now, we're all here for you. And there's nothing to be embarrassed about! This isn't your fault."

"It's not your fault either," she told him, looking honestly into his eyes.

"Oh, Bones," he told her, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "How about we both admit that we feel a bit bad, but that we shouldn't, and we'll do the rest of this together?"

She nodded. "That'd be good."

He smiled, laying her back against the bed. "You need to rest, Bones. But please don't shut me out from now on. And once you're feeling stronger we'll talk properly, and we'll do all the fun stuff we used to do, OK? And you can stay with me once you get out of here, I want to be here with you, every step of the way."

She nodded. "That sounds good."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek before replacing the oxygen mask on her face, his thumb lingering and rubbing small circles before he dropped his hand again. Standing from the bed, he went to leave before her small voice called him back.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked, seeing her fighting against sleep. He noticed her hand reaching for him, and he willingly gave her his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Will you...I mean...would you mind staying? Please?"

He grinned, feeling like a kid at Christmas. "Of course I will. I just didn't know if you'd want me to. Nothing would make me happier!"

She smiled, finally feeling at peace. Turning the chair slightly, Booth rested his legs on her bed, leaning back as he pulled her hand carefully onto his lap, folding it in both of his.

* * *

><p>Angela grinned from the door, not surprised to see Booth sitting there, or Brennan sleeping peacefully for the first time since she got to the hospital without drugs. Opening the door quietly, she saw Booth wince at her presence before she held a coffee out to him, taking the chair on the other side of Brennan's bed and mimicking his position.<p>

"How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked in surprise, before Angela tutted, shaking her head at him.

"Because you're you. And you love her," she stated, before turning her attention back to a magazine, her hand never leaving Brennan's.

He shook his head in wonder at Brennan's best friend, feeling more affection towards her than he ever had before. Taking one more reassuring look at Brennan, he closed his eyes, resting his head back against the chair as he fell into the deep sleep that he'd needed for days.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan started to feel more like herself quickly. After a week, the doctors were sure she would be able to manage at home, and she was thrilled. The hospital had been boring very quickly, despite a steady stream of visitors, and none of her friends would allow her to work or even look through scientific papers.

A knock at the door caused her to spin around, her legs still a little shaky from the prolonged bed rest. Booth grinned at her, seeing the bag already packed sitting on her bed. Starting forwards, he pulled her to him for a hug, kissing her cheek gently. She smiled up at him some of the twinkle back in her eyes now she was feeling better and Booth was there.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked cheerfully, putting her bag on the floor so he could sit on the bed. Brennan sat next to him, wincing slightly as the change in position pulled on her sore stomach.

"Always," she told him, smiling as he took her hand, patting it affectionately.

"Dr Brennan? I see you're packed and ready to go!" came the cheerful voice of her doctor, the young man standing in front of the pair who smiled at him.

"That assumption would be correct," she informed him, the doctor smiling as he was used to her way of speaking by now.

"OK! Well I have you discharge papers here. Now you need to be careful, no heavy lifting or over-doing it, OK? You're still going to need to rest for a good few weeks before you'll be able to start to get back to normal."

Brennan nodded. "Don't worry, I have no wish to be back here again!"

Booth laughed, seeing the doctor roll his eyes. "Don't worry, I get that a lot," he assured him, before turning his attention back to Brennan. "So, we made you an appointment in our clinic in two weeks time to check up on you, here's an appointment card," he said, passing one over to Brennan. "Also, I know we talked about therapy, but you've been through a lot, Dr Brennan, and I really would urge you to change your mind. Here's an information leaflet."

Brennan took it, but sighed. "I'm OK, Dr Richards, I'll be fine. Besides, me and Booth know a therapist very well should I need one, even if he is a psychologist which is guess work, not real insights."

Dr Richards nodded. "OK then! Well let me know if you change your mind and I'll put you in touch with a therapist. OK, so meds. You still need to take the antibiotics for another week. We put plenty of painkillers in there, please don't try to be brave because we don't want you back in here with a chest infection! Also, some sleeping tablets in there in case you struggle. Anything else, just get back to us and we can sort for you."

Brennan nodded, taking the bag. "Thanks."

"Right, so I just need your autograph," he said, holding out the clipboard with the papers on. Brennan frowned, looking up at Booth.

"I don't think this is really an appropriate time for an autograph, and there's no book!" she told him perplexed, her frown deepening when he chuckled, pointing back to the board.

"He means sign the discharge papers, Bones. Come on, I wanna get back in time for the game!"

Rolling her eyes at her partner, she grabbed the pen and signed, standing from the bed. Booth grabbed her bag, earning another roll of the eyes from Brennan and some muttering under her breath.

"OK, take care Dr Brennan," the doctor said, smiling at the couple.

"Thanks, Doc!" Booth said sincerely, shaking the guys hand before wrapping is arm supportively around Brennan. She smiled at the doctor, letting Booth lead her out of the door.

"Do you need a chair?" Dr Richards asked, watching her in concern. It had just been Brennan's complaining about wanting to go home that had got them to discharge her, none of the doctors were really certain that she was ready to leave yet. At least the bigger man seemed willing and able to control and take care of her.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking!" she called back, frowning at Booth as if to tell him that he should listen to. He smiled, knowing that she was grateful for his arm, as support, if the level of her leaning on him was anything to go by.

Stepping out of the lift into the parking lot, Booth realised that Bones was flagging. She was leaning on him even more, her face a picture of strain and paler than it was before.

"Bones, why do you have to be so stubborn? You've got plenty of time to get back on your feet, would it really have killed you to take the wheelchair?" he asked, seeing her look resolutely back at him.

"I'm fine Booth," she told him, already annoyed that he had to see her so weak as it was.

A few steps later and her legs nearly gave out under her. Booth dropped her bag instantly, both arms going around her waist.

"Right, that's it! I can't watch this anymore," he told her, swinging her legs easily up into his arms before bending for her bag again.

"Booth! Put me down!" she protested, her heart not really in it now that she didn't have to walk. Booth smiled, noticing her slight twinkle in her eyes, the colour starting to come back into her face again now she wasn't walking.

"A few days away from hospital food, Bones, and you'll have the strength to walk miles!" he told her cheerfully, continuing the length of the parking lot towards the car. He didn't miss the fact that she still felt so thin and fail in his arms.

Reaching the car, he looked down and realised that his beautiful partner had fallen asleep in his arms. Sighing, he took a moment to drink in her face, the bruises finally starting to fade a little so that her natural beauty was beginning to shine back through. Opening the car door easily, he sat her down, reclining the seat slightly so that she wouldn't wake before strapping her in.

Heading back to the drivers seat, he smiled happily to have her back with him. The healing process might be long and difficult for both of them from here, but they were together, and getting there, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Bones opened her eyes sleepily and blinked as she took in her surroundings. A tantalising smell was coming from somewhere nearby, and she suddenly heard her stomach rumble painfully. Thinking, she tried to understand where she was and when she'd been there before, because it was familiar. She tried to fight down the panic, swinging her legs painfully over the side of the bed.<p>

As soon as she saw the familiar socks on the side of the wardrobe, she realised. She was at Booth's apartment. A smile crossed her features as she pushed herself up, following the smell to the kitchen. Booth turned instantly on hearing her, pulling out a chair for her to sit at in the kitchen without trying to wrap her in cotton wool too much.

"Hey, Bones, you sleep well?" he asked, watching with concern as she slid painfully onto a chair. She nodded.

"Smells good," she told him, seeing his grin.

"It's spaghetti alla Booth," he told her, seeing a small smile cross her face. "Should be about ready as well, you have great timing!"

He busied himself with dishing out their meal, trying to avoid thinking about the awkwardness that for some reason was lying between them. He knew that there were things they needed to talk about, but Brennan didn't seem willing to discuss them with him, and he was loathe to bring them up, especially when she was still feeling lousy.

Booth wolfed down his dinner, pleased that he was able to make Bones laugh a little with his chatter as they ate. She didn't manage to stomach much, but at least he knew she'd had some good quality food that day, it would take time before she was able to eat properly again. Risking a glance across at her, he noticed that she seemed almost a shadow of her former self, almost completely wrapped up in herself in the baggy jumper she had on to keep her warm. Then he realised: the Brennan confidence had gone. He sighed sadly. He had to give that back to her, somehow, but he knew that would take a long time.

"I think I probably should head off now, Booth," she told him, seeing him frown at her in confusion as he sipped at his drink after eating.

"Head off where?"

"Back home. I can't really...I can't really stay here."

"Bones! You seriously think I'm gonna let you go home? You're not well enough to be on your own, some of the things you'd have to do would be too much right now. And besides, I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone after what you've been through recently. And your apartment...well it's not really the nicest of places right now, Temperance."

She sighed, knowing this would be hard. "I can get a hotel, Booth."

"No, Bones, you're staying here. Why the sudden urge to leave?"

She sighed. "This is your life, Booth, not mine. I don't want to be a burden, or be in the way. And I'm not an invalid, I can take care of myself."

He sighed. "Temperance. You could never be a burden, or in the way. I like having you around, it makes me cook," he quipped, seeing a small smile. "And you are a huge part of my life, so you belong here perfectly. And besides which, if you leave I'll just sit up all night and worry about you, which won't do either of us any good!"

She smiled sadly. "I just...I don't know, Booth, I just..."

"Feel uncomfortable around me?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "It's not like that. It's not that I don't trust you..."

He smiled, reaching for her hand. "Bones, there's a lot of stuff that's happened that is sitting like an elephant in this room, that we need to talk about when the time's right. But for now, we just need to push that aside and get you better, and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, OK? So no need to feel awkward."

"I don't understand, what elephant?"

He grinned, seeing the confused frown on her face. "Never mind, Bones. What I'm saying is that I still feel...a little odd as well, I'm still wrestling with my guilt over what happened, so it's not just you. But like we said in the hospital, we'll do it together, OK?"

She nodded slowly, thinking over the choice. "OK...but as soon as I'm well I'll leave you in peace, Booth. And if you want me to go before then, I will, you only have to say."

He grinned. "I know, but I won't. I like you being here. It'll be fun, we'll have an adventure into the world of the 21st century that you seem to have missed out on!"

She smiled, standing to help him with the dishes. He took them off her, shooing her out of the kitchen much to her dislike. Sitting herself on his couch, she saw a picture of them together taken from a newspaper photo. She smiled, running her fingers over their smiling faces. It felt good to be with him, she felt better with him around. So why did she feel so sad and guilty? Shaking those thoughts from her head she decided to do what Booth had suggested and just give up for now, letting him help her over this rut for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Booth was pulled from sleep roughly. He sighed, rubbing his face. He had only just gotten off into a sleep, the couch being rather uncomfortable. Bones had argued with him that she could take the couch, but he had refused, pointing out that she needed a good night's sleep. Wondering what had woken him up, Booth lay for a moment in confusion, until he heard the wail that he obviously woken him come again.

Dashing through to his bedroom, he saw his partner thrashing around in the bed, a sweat over her face. His heart broke when she called for him, still deep in sleep. Afraid that she might pull her stitches and unable to take it anymore, he dashed forwards, holding her arms, and patting her face gently.

"Bones," he said, seeing her eyes clench tighter. "Bones! Come on, wake up for me, it's just a dream. Temperance!"

Her eyes shot open, his grip on her wrists loosening as she blinked in the half light. Sensing someone near her, she put her hands over her head, huddling into a ball. Choking back the tears at her fear, Booth rested his hand softly on her shoulder, feeling her wince.

"Bones, it's me, you're safe, it's OK, it was just a dream. No-one can hurt you now," he promised, seeing her uncurl slowly to see his kind face watching her.

"Booth?" she asked quietly, blushing a fierce red when she realised what he must have seen.

Tutting at her embarrassment, he pulled her gently to him, holding her against his chest as she sobbed, her hands once again wrapping into his shirt. Kissing the top of her head, he soothed her quietly, glad when her sobs finally quietened and he didn't have to feel his heart breaking for her.

"Are you OK?" he asked, seeing her sniff and nod, looking away from him.

"Thanks, Booth. I'll be fine."

Tilting her eyes towards him with a gently finger under her chin, he saw the fear in her eyes. He sighed, leaning forwards so that their foreheads were touching, and she still had the contact with him.

"You're not fine, Bones, you're terrified. You don't have to lie to me, I won't think any less of you if you tell me what you're really feeling."

"But it's so irrational!" she burst out, seeing Booth smile, kissing her cheek gently as he moved away.

"Well, feelings tend to be irrational, that's just how it works. Nothing you can do about that."

She nodded, quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I woke you. I didn't...you shouldn't have seen that."

He sighed. "Bones, I want to know what's going on, what you're scared of, how you're feeling. It might take some time for us to get to the bottom of it, but I want to know, OK? Don't worry about waking me, ever."

She nodded. "He...he got angry when I woke him...when I called for you when I dreamed of him hurting..." she broke off, gulping the tears back. Looking up she saw that Booth was looking at her in surprise, amazed that she had just let him in on her feelings.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore, he can't hurt you, Bones, I won't let him. You're safe here, you know I would never hurt you, right?"

She nodded, nestling back into his chest. "I know that, Booth. You're my best friend, I feel safer here than anywhere."

He grinned to himself, glad he could still make her feel happy and secure. Looking down, he saw that she was half asleep, his hand running gently through her hair.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, feeling her hesitate as if to decide whether to follow her heart or head. She sighed, before nodding, a blush creeping up her neck as he watched.

Shuffling down under the covers, Booth held out his arm to her, secretly quite glad when she shuffled across, resting her head against his shoulder as her arm when across his chest. He held her securely to him, kissing her forehead and mumbling encouragement until he knew she was asleep. He smiled. This felt so wonderful to have her in his arms like this, if only it were under happier circumstances.

Sighing, he knew that probably wouldn't happen now, she could never want that from him anymore. Still, at least he had her in his life, and for that he was truly grateful. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a peaceful sleep, Bones by his side in sleep as in normal life.

* * *

><p>When Brennan woke in the morning, she felt relaxed and much better than she had recently. Looking up, she realised that Booth was still asleep, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She risked a glance at him, seeing his face so peaceful in sleep. Her heart beat just a little faster, both from physical attraction to him that had always been there, and the way he cared for her so deeply.<p>

Stirring slightly, his eyes cracked open, and he grinned when he saw the pretty blue eyes looking up at him. Lifting his other arm with some effort, he touched her cheek gently, leaning down to press a kiss against her hair.

"Good morning Bones. Did you sleep OK?" he asked, yawning widely. She laughed, Booth looking at her suspiciously.

"I did, Booth, thanks. Better with you here," she admitted before blushing slightly. "Looks like you didn't thought."

"No, I did! I slept so well I want to do it all over again," he told her with a bark of laughter, seeing the first real smile hit her face since he found her. "You want some breakfast?"

Her smile slipped slightly as she moved away from him. "I can do that, Booth."

He grinned. "Maybe I want to do it. Maybe, I want to thank you for keeping me comfortable. It can get pretty lonely around here when Parker is with Bec."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, seeing only truth in his statement. Pushing himself out of bed with great effort, he wandered into the kitchen, flicking on the coffee.

"I figured I could go rent us some movies today, Bones, what do you think?" he yelled, laughing when she appeared in the kitchen. "Nice bed hair."

"Shut up, Booth," she told him, flushing slightly as she tried to smooth it back down. "Sounds good, can I come?"

He looked at her critically, seeing that she looked at least slightly more steady on his feet, and they would be driving down, so she wouldn't have to walk far. And the fresh air might do her some good. He nodded, smiling at her.

"So long as you don't pick any films with that sciency mumbo-jumbo," he told her, seeing her smile back at him.

"There's nothing mumbo-jumbo about science, Booth, it's all perfectly reasoned out."

"To you maybe, not to the rest of us non-geniouses," he joked, placing a plate of perfectly cooked pancakes in front of her with syrup and sugar. "Breakfast of kings!"

She rolled her eyes, taking a bite gingerly before tucking in. She sure hadn't realised what a good cook he'd been before now! Please to see her eating properly again, Booth started his own, pushing the coffee towards her with an understanding wink.

* * *

><p>Booth was surprised when Brennan moved closer to him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched. He smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze.<p>

"Are you OK?" he asked, seeing her nod and look up at him with trusting eyes, before turning her head back to the TV.

As the film ended, she sighed wearily. She enjoyed living in this bubble with Booth, and she wasn't sure she wanted it to end. He smiled, kissing her head in a way that had become so easy between them recently. She sighed, looking up at him curiously.

"Can I ask you something?"

He smiled down at her, those soft eyes so friendly. "Sure, Bones, shoot."

There was a pause as she thought. "Do you think...will it get easier? With time, I'm not good with these emotional things, and I just...I wanted to know what to do."

He sighed, pushing some hair behind her ears. "Sure it will, but it takes a long time, for these kind of things to heal properly. There's nothing you can do about it, you just to let it run its course. And talk, Bones, talking helps."

"How?"

"Well, it lets you get some of the bad feelings out, so you have room for the good feelings that used to be there. I don't know scientifically why it makes you feel better, it just kinda does."

She nodded, a small frown on her face. "I wanted so much to keep you safe, Booth. I knew you'd hate me for leaving, and be disappointed when you found out what I'd...let him do, but as long as I knew you were safe, none of that seemed to matter so much."

He felt choked as he reached for her hand. "But can't you see, Bones, I feel the same? I'd have done anything to keep you safe too. All those things you feel, the wanting to make sure the ones you lo...I mean your friends are safe, that's what I feel too."

She nodded. "I know you're angry with me, but I honestly thought I'd never see you again, so I find myself unprepared for how to deal with this situation."

Booth sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Temperance, why would you think that?"

She gulped, the tears forming again. "Because you're quiet around me, like when you're mad, and you have a good reason to be, and it feels...awkward between us, so logically that would lead me to the conclusion that you're mad."

"This isn't a situation you can rationale out, Bones. But I'm not mad, and if I'm quiet and making you feel awkward, it's only because I don't know how to deal with a situation like this either. I've never had someone I care about be put in this sort of situation, so I'm just playing it by ear. This is why you have to let me know how you're feeling and what you're thinking. I want to make it up to you, that I wasn't there the first time."

"You don't have to make anything up to me, Booth." She paused for a moment, biting her lip as this topic was obviously important to her. "Do you think...maybe one day if we're still like this...maybe we'd be able to...you know..."

He grinned, rubbing her cheek affectionately. "Bones, nothing would give me more pleasure than to be a couple with you. But it has to be on your terms, and when we're both ready. There's no rush, OK?"

She nodded, a small frown still on her face. "I thought you wouldn't want that, not after you knew..."

"Knew what?" he asked, genuinely surprised by her question.

"That I'm...I'm..._damaged_, and I'm not like I was before," she said, letting the tears of frustration run down her cheeks.

She jumped slightly as the pads of his thumbs gently wiped the tears away, pulling her to him so he could hold her while she cried. Brennan sighed, the feeling of Booth's arms around her so strong always easing some of the pain she felt in her soul.

"You're hurt now, Bones, but wounds heal with time and care. You're not damaged, OK?"

She gulped. "But I let him...I couldn't stop him from...and the baby..." she broke off, not able to carry on anymore.

"Temperance that wasn't your fault, OK, that was his fault! And OK, if we are a couple some day it might take us a long time to get to, you know, _that_ part, but as long as I get to have you around, I don't care if we never get there, if that's what you're worried about. And as far as what happened is concerned, Bones, you have nothing to feel bad about, OK? And you should feel free to talk about it whenever you want, I'm here for you baby, OK?"

Brennan nodded, looking up into his eyes and seeing only love there. Reaching up, she kissed his cheek, her lips lingering as she wanted to show him how grateful she was.

"Thank you, Booth." Her eyes bored into his as she told him, making him understand how deeply she meant that.

"Any time, Bones, any time," he told her, his hand rubbing her cheek softly. "It's late, you must be tired."

She nodded, stifling a yawn badly. He laughed, holding out his hand to her as he led her to his bedroom, pulling some drawers open to find her something to sleep in seeing as she had thrown her pyjamas into the wash that morning. When he turned, she was standing shyly in the doorway again.

"So, are you gonna be OK from here?" he asked, watching her closely. She nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor as her face paled slightly. Closing the distance, he tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes properly. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I...would you mind?" she asked timidly, seeing his smile soften as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Spend the night with my best friend? How could any guy mind that?" he quipped, seeing her smile back at him at the joke. "Get yourself sorted and I'll join you once I'm ready," he told her, passing her a towel to use as she headed into his bathroom.

Booth watched until the door had clicked shut, his heart pounding against his chest as he recognised the goofy grin on his face that seemed to be permanently there when his partner was around. _Man, you got it bad_ his brain reminded him, Booth rubbing his neck as he wandered around the bedroom grabbing his things, trying to ignore the fact that his life felt complete now she was around.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days. Two days of pure bliss for both Booth and Brennan, being in each other's company all the time with Brennan getting stronger each day. She was still afraid, that was obvious to Booth just from the fact that she didn't like sleeping alone and he hadn't had the heart to push that issue. But now she was getting cranky with nothing to do and no fresh air.

"Come on, Bones, chop chop!" he told her, seeing her look up from her breakfast in surprise, sleep still in her eyes.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, watching him warily. He smiled.

"I have a surprise for you. But you have to go get ready quick or we'll be late."

"What kind of surprise?" she asked, trying to swallow down the fear. It's Booth, she kept telling herself, trying desperately to crush down the fear in her chest, especially when she saw his kind smile.

"The good kind, Bones. Now come on, get a move on!"

She grinned at his playfulness, going to wash her plate onto to have him take it from her and chivvy her on from the room. That was how she'd ended up sat in the SUV with him, her head near the open window as she enjoyed the feel of fresh air on her face again. He watched her between driving with a smile, pleased to see her looking so peaceful.

She was highly surprised when he pulled up in the Jeffersonian parking lot, hauling a picnic hamper from his boot as he waited for her to join him. She looked hesitant, not sure she was ready to face people just yet.

"Come on, Bones, it's just your friends. They were worried about you, and you needed to get out. It'll be fun, I promise!" He sighed, seeing that she was still worried, looking from him to the SUV as if deciding whether it was worth trying to bolt or not. "If you really hate it we'll leave, OK?" he asked, seeing her look into his eyes which calmed some of the fear, a small smile and nod giving him the go ahead.

Reaching for her, he pulled her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he led her out of the car park.

"Booth?" she asked in confusion as he headed away from the lab towards the gardens, a huge smile on his face.

"What? We can't very well have a picnic indoors, Bones, not with all this sun! And besides, that's no different to being in the flat, you need some good fresh air!"

There was nobody there, just as Booth had been sure there wouldn't be. He smiled, pleased at his plan. Spreading out the blanket, he tapped the spot next to him, grabbing two plastic beakers and a bottle of champagne from his hamper. Brennan smiled a genuinely happy smile as she clicked her glass against his, enjoying how easy it had become between them recently.

"Sweetie!" came an excited voice, and Brennan turned and blushed before Angela launched herself into her arms. "Oh my God, I missed you! It's totally not the same without you around here!"

"Thanks Ang," she replied, blushing as she looked towards Booth who nodded encouragingly. "I missed you too."

"I'll visit then, yes? We can go shopping, and have some girly nights. I'll fill you in on all the goss."

"Don't hog her, Ang, the rest of us would like to say hi too," came Hodgins's sarcastic voice, Angela rolling her eyes at her best friend, pleased to see her looking so much better. "Hi, Dr B. Good to see you back on the grounds!"

Brennan accepted a hug from each of her team members in turn, getting more and more wound up and concerned that they wouldn't want to be around her truly now they had seen the state she was in. Booth instantly picked up on her mood, edging slightly closer to her.

"So, Angela, what're you gonna name your little one?" he asked, watching in pleasure as his ruse worked and everyone's attention was suddenly focussed on a willing Angela.

Reaching out, he grabbed Brennan's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She flinched at first, so lost in her own world, before looking up to see Booth steadily waiting for her, smiling gently. She felt herself smiling back, letting him know that she was OK, when she felt anything but. Not letting go of her hand he pulled her a little closer, letting her know that she was there with him, and he wouldn't let anything happen.

Angela grinned knowingly to herself as her keen eyes took in their joined hands, and how Booth had cared for her so gently without giving Brennan a chance to protest. Sipping her juice, she carried on Booth's diversion of topic, seeing Bren smile gratefully at her. Winking back, she turned her attention back to the amusing conversation on Cam's love life.

* * *

><p>Booth kicked the door shut behind him as he carried arms full of Chinese takeout into his kitchen. The smell was tantalising, his taste buds already watering. Grabbing a few plates, he plonked the bag on the table, setting two places for them.<p>

"Bones!" he yelled, waiting and getting no reply. "Food's up!"

Grabbing a bite, he frowned when she didn't appear. Swallowing quickly, he wandered through his flat, finally finding her sitting on his bed, obviously lost in thought about something. He stood and watched from the door for a moment, hating to see her so sad, but not getting much time to just watch her. She had put on a bit of weight since staying with him, and was starting to adapt a slightly more normal posture, although the bow of her shoulders and head that hadn't been there before were still present, much to his sadness. At least the bruises and cuts he could see had started to heal, although she would always bear the scars of what she had been through, and that killed him inside a bit.

"Bones," he murmured cursing when she flinched, before looking up and seeing Booth, relaxing slightly as she smiled. The slightest unexpected noise still sent her curling into a ball if he wasn't careful. "Food's ready," he tried, seeing her nod and look away again.

"Sorry, I'll be there in a moment."

Sighing, Booth walked forwards and sat next to her on the bed, all thoughts of food forgotten. Their shoulders touched slightly, giving him some contact with her that he still craved, although he dared not push her for fear of making her lose the one thing she was still holding onto.

"What's going on, Temperance?" he asked gently, the sound of her first name making her eyes shoot to his as he knew that it would. The kind look she found there made her eyes water.

"Nothing, Booth, I'm fine."

"You're obviously not. Tell me, maybe I can help!"

She sighed, rubbing her face. "It's stupid really..."

"Nothing's stupid, coming from you, Bones. Not to me anyway. Give it a try." Reaching out, he took her hand gently in his, his heart swelling when she gave his a squeeze, something that she wouldn't have done just days earlier.

"I just...I'm so confused, I've never really felt...I've never had anyone be so...so..._kind_, Booth, or care so much, and it makes me so happy, and so grateful that I have you for a friend, and I just feel so mixed up."

Booth chuckled, seeing some tears fade as she looked up at him suspiciously. "Bones, you confuse me on a daily basis, it's part of the reason why I love...uh, love spending time with you. As long as it's good confused, that's fine by me!"

She smiled back, blushing slightly at revealing so much. "I find I have never felt like this about someone before."

Booth felt himself blushing under her scrutiny. "Is it a good thing?"

Grinning back at him, she squeezed his hand again. "I like it, I just sometimes feel a bit overwhelmed. Like when you did all that for me today, I don't really deserve that. And no-one's really done that for me before."

Touching her cheek softly, Booth watched as she looked steadily back at him, all fear gone. "Bones, nobody deserves having nice things done for them more than you, and I'm just glad I can share them with you! It's about time someone showed you what it's like to be spoilt!"

She smiled, looking up into his kind, loving brown eyes and feeling more at ease than she had done for a long time. Reaching up, she pulled his head down and kissed his cheek, lingering for just a moment as she wanted to show him what she was feeling. Booth's face was a picture of shock as he looked at her, his hand still caressing her cheek gently. She sighed, closing her eyes and turning her face into his gentle touch.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise, her beautiful blue eyes opening as she smiled, such a genuine smile that he feared he'd never see again.

"Because," she replied, her smile faltering slightly as Booth stared intensely at her, not aware he was doing it.

She moved her face forwards, just at the same time as Booth leaned down, their lips meeting in a gentle, loving kiss. Booth's heart soared as he realised he was finally kissing the woman he loved, and even better was that she was kissing him back!

Almost as abruptly as it had happened she pulled away, her face a mixture of emotions as tears welled again. Pushing him away, she launched herself off his bed, dashing to her bedroom and slamming the door before Booth had even realised what had happened.

He raced after her, seeing the closed door before him like a fortress. Not even trying the door for fear of scaring her more, he leant his forehead against it, kicking himself mentally. How could he be so stupid? He gave in to his feelings, and might have just undone all of the work they had been doing together so carefully.

Wandering back into the kitchen, he pushed the food to one side, no longer hungry. Dropping into the chair, he let his head fall into his hands, willing is traitor brain to come up with something that could undo what he'd just done and put right the hurt he'd just caused.

* * *

><p>He knocked softly at the door half an hour later when there was still no sign of her. Getting no answer, he quietly pushed the door open. Brennan was sitting on what had become her bed, her back bolt straight as she was obviously uncomfortable. Red streaks down her cheeks told Booth that she had been crying, but she was too lost in her own thoughts at the moment to realise he was there, let alone cry. A small frown was on her face as she stared at the wall, in a world of her own where Booth had absolutely no idea what was going on.<p>

Stepping forwards, he winced as her eyes shot to him before looking down at her hands, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Putting a tray down on the bed he smiled encouragingly, especially when she looked back at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Well I figured you had to be hungry, Bones, and I even threw in a cup of coffee there to make up for what I...well to say I'm sorry really," he finished, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

He shrugged, turning and heading for the door. "Well I'm gonna eat out here, but you're welcome to...I mean you can come, if you want to...but no pressure, you can just eat in here and I'll come back for the tray later if you prefer."

She tried a smile, Booth smiling easily back at her despite his awkwardness as he turned to leave, Brennan looking down at her tray and smiling a little more at his thoughtfulness. The truth of the matter was that she was embarrassed by her reaction to him, when what they'd done together had been the exact thing she was pining for.

Deciding that she needed to bite the bullet and put this right, she grabbed her tray, trying to force the idea away that this was going to be horribly difficult, and wandered out to Booth's living room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV while he ate, but she could tell that he wasn't really concentrating. He was hardly touching his food at all. Her heart broke for him and how much he cared, and she wished for the millionth time that she didn't have to be so bad for him when he was all she could want.

Stepping forward shyly, Booth's face was a picture of surprise when he saw her standing there, some of the sadness gone for a moment. He stood quickly, almost knocking his own dinner on the floor, before clearing his throat and sitting again.

"Wanna watch the hockey?" he asked, smiling encouragingly as he patted the seat next to him.

Brennan nodded, sitting tentatively next to him, not meeting his eyes once. He felt his heart drop as he saw how stiffly she sat, obviously not at ease and not willing to talk to him. Turning his attention back to the TV, Booth narrated what was happening, knowing that Brennan wouldn't understand. By the end of the game, he'd gotten quite involved. As it ended, he looked across to see her sitting back, looking more relaxed than before if a bit of a blush was still present, her eyes looking anywhere but him.

"See, I told you hockey was a good game," he quipped, a beam on his face when he was rewarded with a smile. "So, do you wanna watch a movie, or are you ready to turn in?"

Brennan frowned, trying to follow his meaning and finally coming on the right option. For a moment, the fear hit her again as she wondered what he wanted from her, before she reminded herself that it was Booth and she didn't have anything to be afraid of.

Booth watched the emotions playing on her face, seeing the fear that passed there for a moment and hating himself for causing her that. He sighed, standing and reaching for her tray. As he walked away, he hoped he'd done right to give her a few moments to herself, because he was completely lost as to what to do now.

When he returned, she was standing awkwardly by the sofa, not seeming to know what to do with herself. He held out a glass of water which she hesitantly took, half expecting him to do something, and relieved when he didn't. _This isn't Steve_ her mind kept reminding her.

"Come on, Bones, let's head to bed, eh? It's been a long day!" he said cheerfully, holding out his arm for her to lead the way.

Once they reached the doorway to her adopted room, he stopped, smiling as he turned to leave.

"Good night, Bones. Sleep well," he told her softly, sighing as he turned away.

"Booth," she called, Booth turning instantly on the sound of her voice, that had been absent all night. She looked sheepish, standing in the middle of the room, so unlike her usual self. "I'm sorry."

The words were almost so soft that he missed them, but he caught them loud and clear. Starting forwards, he didn't care about distance anymore. Putting his glass down on her cabinet, he took her hands gently in his, waiting until she shyly looked up at him, holding her eyes with his soft smile.

"Temperance Brennan, what did I say about apologising to me when you haven't done anything wrong?" he asked, a little humour in his voice so she didn't think he was berating her. "It's me that should be apologising, I took advantage of you. I'm so sorry, Bones. You don't need to be afraid of me, I would never hurt you."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I know that, Booth. But you didn't do anything wrong, I wanted you to do what you did, I wanted that with you. I'm so...ashamed of how I reacted, and how..._useless_ I am now, that I just couldn't face you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," he murmured, pulling her to him in a tight hug as she cried on his shoulder. He was grateful that her hands clutched the front of his shirt, holding him to her. "I'm so glad you told me that, Bones, because I really want this with you at some point, and I'm ecstatic that you feel the same. But we can wait for all that, OK? If it takes a million years, as long as you're my friend and you're here, I can wait till then, OK? And it's normal you should be feeling confused and react to certain circumstances in different ways, there's never a reason you should feel embarrassed around me. I'm sorry if I made you feel like that. It'll get easier in time, but you're doing great, you know? We'll get there together."

She sniffed, keeping her face close to his shoulder. "I don't deserve you, Booth. I don't deserve your kindness."

Moving her back, Booth took her cheeks in his hands gently and bent so that his eyes were locked firmly with hers, only inches away. "It's me that doesn't deserve you, Bones, and never forget it!"

They stood for a moment in companionably silence. Brennan was much more at ease, her arms snaking around his waist a moment later as she hugged him back. Everything being out in the open had made her feel so much better. Trust Booth to know exactly what she needed. And judging by his face, he was feeling a bit better about it all as well.

"Come on, Bones, let's get to bed. It's been a long day, and tomorrow's a new start."

She nodded, moving away from him and hesitating at the edge of the bed. Booth stood by the door, waiting for her to hop into bed. When she didn't, he moved back towards her again.

"Are you OK?" he asked, cursing to himself when she jumped at his touch, obviously miles away in her own thoughts.

"Yes. Good night, Booth," she told him, desperately wanting him to stay, but unsure whether she had the right to ask him anymore.

"Night, Bones," he told her, kissing her head softly.

Something was wrong, he knew that the instant she had lost herself again while he was still there. Closing the door, he pottered around doing the odd job for a while, wanting to make sure she was truly OK before turning in himself. An hour passed, and he wandered back, knocking softly before opening the door.

His heart broke. She was still sitting perched on the very edge of the bed, her head almost sagging from how tired she was and yet she still wouldn't get into bed. Her head shot up at the sound of the door opening, and she blushed slightly that he had caught her yet again. Wandering over, Booth joined her on the bed, taking her hand in his.

"What's wrong? I can't help if I don't know, and you sure can't sit here all night like this!"

She smiled at his tone, dropping her eyes to their joined hands. "I'm fine, Booth, I'm just not tired yet."

"That's a lie, Bones, I saw you nearly dropping off as you sat," he told her, watching as the blush deepened. "Please don't lie to me, you don't need to. Are you still afraid to sleep here alone?"

Bones shuddered, hating being so weak. But when she'd tried to lay on the top of the bed, vivid memories had hit her closed eyes so she was trembling when she had finally gotten up again.

"Bones," he said, pulling her from her thoughts as she looked at him, his smile comforting as his hand brushed some hair from her face tenderly. "Why didn't you just say so? You have to tell me these things, or I don't know! Do you want me to stay?"

Brennan nodded, sighing. "I'm a pain. I don't like being in the way."

He grinned. "You're not in the way, Bones. I love having you around. And I don't mind at all, so you can't be a pain, now, can you?"

She felt a genuine smile spreading across her face at his kind words. Watching, he vanished for a moment before returning, flicking off the lights as he came. Jumping onto the bed, Bones laughed as he nearly bounced off the other side. Grinning at her like a school boy, he held the covers up for her to slide beneath, settling himself down.

"Night, Bones," he told her, squeezing her hand in the dark. Truth be told, he wasn't just glad to be near her because he loved being around her like this, it was that he knew that he'd be woken if she had a problem, and that allowed him to sleep properly himself.

Brennan shuffled closer, leaning up to kiss him briefly on the cheek before she lay her head on his shoulder, her arm wrapping around his waist.

"Night, Booth."

_She's gonna be the death of me_ his brain thought, as he wondered how in hell he was going to fall asleep with her lying that close to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Angela smiled at her friend, pleased to see her looking so much better. Booth had obviously been working his magic because she had a twinkle back in her eyes when she spoke about him, and was starting to gain some weight again. Brennan blushed slightly under her friend's scrutiny as she looked up from her sundae, frowning suspiciously.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look...happier," Angela replied, watching as Brennan smiled briefly before sighing and looking down. "What is it? What's the matter sweetie?"

"I...I screwed up, Ang," she replied, resting her chin on her hands. "I just...I feel so strange, so not like myself. Things scare me now that wouldn't have scared me before."

"Oh, Bren, of course things will! It'll take some time to get back to how you were before."

"But in the meantime, how do I manage to not hurt Bo...people?"

Angela sighed, seeing the desperation in her eyes as she looked back at her. "Sweetie, what do you think you've done to upset Booth? I'm quite sure you can't have, he seemed fine earlier."

Brennan sighed. "I...we...we kissed, last night..." she started, not sure how to go on.

"Well that's taken you long enough," Angela replied with a snort, seeing a small smile start on Brennan's face. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She nodded. "It should be, but I freaked out. I don't know what came over me, Ang, but when he kissed me...I knew it was Booth, but my mind kept switching him back to Steve. And I ran away from him, but I was so embarrassed I couldn't...and he was so sweet, and he still stayed with me, but I wanted him to do what he did. I thought I was ready. I think...I think I love him, Ang."

Angela blinked back the tears, reaching out and grabbing her friend's hand. "Bren, Sweetie, have you tried telling Booth all of that? I think that he'd be able to set you straight easier than I could."

She shook her head. "I can't tell him that, Ang. I can't lose the...the person holding me together."

She smiled, patting her hand. "I think you should let him in on these things, Sweetie, he's a sticker. He won't leave you, I guarantee it!"

Brennan sighed and shrugged, pulling her sundae towards her. "You know, this is the first time I've been out since I left the hospital, and I sort of like it. So I think...I'd just like to enjoy this for a while, if that's OK?"

Angela grinned. "Sure, I can do that! For example, did I tell you about what me and Hodgins did last night..."

* * *

><p>Booth smiled when he got home. Brennan was standing against the open window, her hair blowing gently in the wind as she sipped from a glass of water, her face looking almost peaceful. He leant against his door, watching for a moment. It had been a while since he'd seen her looking so peaceful, and she looked so stunningly beautiful in that moment, he couldn't have looked away if he tried.<p>

He cleared his throat a moment later, seeing her spin in fear before her eyes fell on him and a huge smile spread across her face, lifting Booth's heart even further. She was pleased to see him! Brennan walked quickly towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist in a huge hug. Booth was taken aback for a moment, before his arms reacted and he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes as she blushed slightly, shrugging and walking past him.

"I'm happy that you're back," she replied simply, wandering towards the kitchen.

"OK, well, that's nice," he told her, blushing himself at how stupid is words sounded, but Bones didn't seem to realise. She was too busy bustling around the kitchen. "Uh, Bones, what are you doing?"

"Making dinner," she replied, carrying on looking for her ingredients and missing Booth's concerned frown.

"You don't have to do that, Bones, I can get us something."

She sighed, turning around to face him. "I want to, Booth. I want to be useful."

"You are useful," he told her, stepping forward and brushing some hair from her cheek. "You make me happy, that's useful! Are you sure you're feeling up to it? It's been kind of a busy day for you."

She nodded. "Yes. I think the fresh air did me some good, I'm feeling much more like my old self after an afternoon with Angela. Not that I changed, but I feel more like I used to."

Booth nodded, smiling softly. "I'm glad. And in that case, I'm looking forward to La Food De Brennan!"

She smiled, turning back to her task. "You do know that wasn't really French, don't you?"

Booth didn't reply, settling himself back into the chair to watch. She was still his Bones, underneath all that hurt. That was a promising thought.

* * *

><p>Brennan flicked an eye open tiredly as Booth sat down on her sofa. His chuckle enticed her to open her eyes properly and sit up rather than risk his teasing.<p>

"How do you still have energy?" she complained, seeing Booth grin back at her, a soft chuckle reaching her ears.

"You make me energetic, you make me happy to be around you."

She blushed slightly, looking down at her hands. When she looked up again, Booth was still watching her, a tender look on his face. Smiling, she slipped down the sofa towards him, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder. Amazed, Booth grinned and put his arm easily around her shoulder, rubbing up and down her arm tenderly.

She sat up a moment later, a slight frown on her face. Booth sat and waited patiently, knowing that she would talk when she was ready to. A moment later her frowning face looked up at him, before she saw the tender look on his face, and a small smile hit hers.

"What's up, Bones?"

Smiling, she looked down at her hands. "I enjoyed being out today, it reminded me how many things I enjoy. I like being here with you too, but it was good to get back to a normal life."

Booth felt his heart sinking, trying not to let it show on his face. _She wanted to leave_ his mind screamed, while a part of him knew he couldn't let her leave, he loved having her around too much. She looked up at moment later, seeing him still watching her patiently.

"I'm...I think I'm ready to go back to work," she told him, seeing his whole face relax, and a whooshing breath be released.

"Oh! Uh, are you sure, Bones? There's no rush!"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I think I want to give it a go. And I know you'll be nearby if I get in trouble."

He nodded. "Sure, how about Monday? Give us tomorrow off and start on a new week?"

Bones nodded, looking at her hands again before looking back at him critically. "Why did you look so strange then? What did you think I was going to say?"

Booth blushed slightly, looking away. "Nothing, Bones. I'm glad you've made that decision."

He stood and walked into the kitchen, needing to get away from that conversation. He jumped slightly when she appeared next to him, looking at him with a small frown.

"Booth? Did I do something wrong? What's the matter?"

He smiled, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek gently. He had been amazed that she'd picked up on his body language so well, a few years ago she wouldn't have had a clue what he was thinking. Now, flummoxed by his behaviour, he felt sorry for her, and loved her so much at the same time.

"Nothing, Bones, nothing's wrong. I just...well...I thought you were going to say that you wanted to move back to your apartment, and I guess...well, I kinda like having you around here."

She nodded, looking sober for a moment. "I can move back, Booth, I think...I think I'm ready, if you want me to?"

"No!" he said a little too quickly, making her start. He blushed slightly. "I mean, there's no rush, Bones, stay as long as you like. One big change at a time, eh?"

She smiled and nodded, trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably. Booth chuckled, standing from the sofa and heading towards his bedroom.

"I nearly fell in there, Bones," he shouted back cheerfully, almost seeing the huff he knew would have come from his comment.

"That would be impossible Booth, you're far too big to fit in there."

He grinned. "So, I'm ready for bed, what about you?"

She nodded. "I do find myself a bit tired."

"Grab your stuff then, Bones, we might as well use the comfier bed than the guest room," he said, standing back to let her walk through into his bedroom first, her things cradled under her arms.

Once he thought she'd had enough time to get herself comfortably into bed, he knocked softly and walked in. She was already fighting sleep, snuggled under his duvet when he got in. He stripped his clothes down to his boxers and slipped on some slacks before carefully peeling back the covers and joining her. With a tired sigh, she moved closer to him, throwing her arm around his stomach as she had been used to doing recently and settling onto his shoulder. Booth couldn't help the grin that settled on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him and kissing her hair softly before closing his eyes to sleep.

He also couldn't have known that a similar smile was mirrored on his partner's face, especially as she'd cracked an eye open to watch his muscular chest as he changed.


	14. Chapter 14

She sat in her office nervously, not really sure what she was supposed to be doing. There was a pile of letters and paperwork that obviously only she could deal with, as her team had kept on top of her other jobs. A knock at her door made her jump, looking warily around until she saw that it was Booth, standing there with two coffees. Stepping forwards he smiled kindly, pulling a chair around to sit next to her and put his feet lazily on her desk.

"How's it going, Bones?" having missed her as she'd left his apartment early to miss the crowds of the Jeffersonian. She sighed, sipping at the coffee he'd given her.

"I feel odd."

"Odd how?" he asked, trying to keep his voice casual when he was really desperately worried about her. She sighed again looking across at him as if not really wanting this conversation.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. And I guess I'm...a little nervous about seeing people again. Last time was...well..." she broke off, an embarrassed tinge on her cheeks. Booth smiled, holding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll get back into it, Bones, don't worry. It's always hard the first time, but tomorrow you'll be wondering what you were worried about. And the others, I reckon they'll just be glad to see you back where you belong."

She nodded, silence settling between them for a moment before she looked suspiciously up at him again. "What are you doing here, anyway? Is there a case?"

Booth smiled, glad he'd made the decision to opt for paperwork for the next couple of days when he caught the wariness in her voice. Slow steps, he reminded himself, smiling his charming smile at her.

"No, no case. I just thought I'd come and see how you were doing. And besides, I missed you."

She laughed, seeing Booth blush. "You came to check on me! And thought that by saying you'd missed me it might soften me up a bit!"

"Well, you do tend to overdo it a bit, and you're still healing," he pointed out, before laughing himself. "When did you become so good at reading people?"

It was her turn to blush this time as she looked down at her coffee. "It's one of many things you've taught me."

He looked at her in surprise, a silence between them as they lost each other in the peaceful moment. Opening his mouth to say something, Booth realised this was the moment. This was the time when she was in a receptive mood to him, when he might be able to get a little more out of her.

"Sweetie!" came an excited voice from the door, and Booth was nearly knocked from his chair as an Angela sized form shot across the room to engulf Brennan in a huge hug. "I saw your light, but I didn't think it'd be you! I'm so glad you're back, this place hasn't been the same without you. Are you OK? How's things going? Did I tell you about Hodgins? And Cam's gonna be thrilled you're back! Oh my, you _have_ to come and see this film I've been working on..."

She stopped as she saw Brennan's flustered smile, Booth's hand having come to rest on her shoulder as he laughed easily.

"One question at a time, eh, Angela? I know she's a genius, but even Bones can't answer fifty questions at once!"

She laughed. "Sorry, sweetie, I'm just so pleased to see you. You _have_ to come and see this group of remains Zach found, it's amazing, and everyone's going to be so pleased to see you..."

Booth watched as the enthusiastic artist dragged his partner out onto the platform, all nervousness vanishing when Brennan realised that nothing had changed. The rest of the team were thrilled to see her, Zach enthusiastically pointing out what he'd found on the skeleton while a slightly overwhelmed Brennan tried to following what was happening. Booth almost laughed, seeing the enthusiasm of the team.

She looked up a moment later, slight panic evident at how overwhelmed she felt. Looking across, her eyes locked with his instantly, and the panic stopped, knowing that he was still there, he was just giving her the time she needed to re-bond with her team, while staying close enough that she knew she had an escape if she needed it. Grinning at him, she hoped he knew how much that meant to her. He smiled back, so proud of her for overcoming her nerves, and for coming back to him.

* * *

><p>Brennan sat in exhaustion on the couch when Booth came back in with two beers, handing on to her before plonking down next to her.<p>

"I'd forgotten how exhausting it is to be on my feet all day," she admitted when she saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm glad to be home."

Trying to ignore the implication that Brennan just called his apartment home, Booth clicked glasses with her and took a swig of his own.

"So long as you're OK," he told her, looking at her critically before he had to admit that the enthusiasm for her work, being surrounded by her team and the fresh air had brought a really healthy colour to her cheeks.

"I'm doing great, Booth. Thanks to you."

She blushed slightly, seeing his smile soften even more. "That was all you today, I had nothing to do with it."

"But I wouldn't have got there without you. And I wouldn't have got through the day if you hadn't been there giving me your strength."

"I wasn't..." he started before she cut him off, a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

"I saw you, Booth. You thought I wouldn't see you standing on the walkway above my head, but I did. Or the fact that you came by at least every hour to make sure I was still OK. Thank you."

He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder for a moment and kissing her temple. "Any time, Bones. Whatever you need. I'm glad I could help."

"You always do."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, loving her so much in that moment. Reaching out, she touched his cheek like he did for her so often, enjoying the feel of the soft skin there, and the look of pleased surprise on his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch that he'd missed so much. This was the first time Brennan had reached for him on her own without needing comfort from some evil in her mind.

He closed his eyes for a moment, not aware that he'd moved his head slightly closer to her. When he opened them again, her beautiful blue eyes were watching him, shining love towards him. She looked peaceful, enjoying the small smile that spread up his face.

Without realising she was doing it, she leant forwards and touched her lips against his gently. As she pulled back she looked as surprised as he did, and noticed that he was watching her anxiously, worried that she'd be frightened again. A smile lit up her face as she realised that she'd kissed him, and she hadn't felt the worry and fear as she had before.

"Are you OK?" he asked, grinning himself when she nodded.

"I don't think I'm afraid of that anymore," she told him, reaching for him again.

Booth was only too happy to oblige. When his lips met hers, it felt like heaven to him. It was difficult to go slow, but he managed it, wanting to show her what it was supposed to feel like, and terrified that he would scare her again. But it was Brennan who deepened it, running her tongue over his bottom lip, groaning happily when he opened his mouth to her.

They were both breathless when they pulled away. Leaning forwards, Booth rested his forehead against hers, feeling her gasping for breath too.

"Bones, that was...oh, that was amazing," he told her, grinning as she nodded.

"It felt right that time," she replied, watching as his smile increased even more.

Pulling her to him, he hugged her tightly, laughing. "You've just made me the happiest man alive," he told her, pleased when she laughed along with him. "I'm so proud of you, for getting to where you are."

"I wouldn't have been here without you," she pointed out, Booth surprised when he looked down at her to see nothing but honesty in her eyes.

"You really are a remarkable woman, Temperance Brennan," he told her sincerely, watching as she blushed slightly. "And now we are going to go to bed before I give in to the want to spend the night sitting up talking to that amazing mind of yours."

Grinning widely at him, she stood from the sofa first, reaching on her hand to pull him to the bedroom after her. As Booth felt her fall asleep against his shoulder, he remembered that she was still fragile, and still healing. Otherwise, she'd have never been that tired.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, Booth woke first. He yawned and stretched before looking down lovingly at the woman still fast asleep on his shoulder. Moving her gently to the pillow, he wandered through to the kitchen to make some coffee and waffles, unable to keep the huge smile from his face when he remembered the night before, and how sweet her kiss had been.

He decided she deserved breakfast in bed that morning. Kicking the door gently open with his hands too busy carrying the tray to open the door properly, he froze at the sight in front of him. There were marks all down her back, scars that would forever be there. It looked in some ways even worse now it had healed and there was no bruising to hide the pain she must have suffered, that he was too obtuse to do anything about. But even worse than that were the marks he'd known nothing about.

Jumping around, she grabbed the closest jumper to her, holding it up to cover her body as she stared at him in horror. He just stood there dumbfounded, unable to describe how upset he was to her.

"Booth! What are you doing? You're not supposed to see that," she accused, dashing to the bathroom and locking the door behind her. He was sure he could hear the faint sounds of her crying, but dared not interrupt her in case he upset her further.

Eventually the door opened, and a more composed Bones stepped out, a hard look on her face that he hadn't seen in a long time, that he recognised as her compartmentalising. He looked broken, sat on the bed with his hands clasped and his shoulders slugged. As he looked up to meet her eyes, she almost saw the same amount of pain that she'd suffered written there.

"Bones, I think maybe I should have said something before," he told her, standing but not moving towards her for fear of scaring her off again. She shook her head, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

"No, Booth, there's nothing to apologise for. You shouldn't have seen that, I didn't want you to. But now that you have, we just move on. It happened, and that's the end of it."

"Why?" he asked softly, seeing her look up cautiously, obviously not expecting the curious and caring question. "Why does it bother you that I saw it?"

She sighed. "Booth..."

"No, Bones. No more hiding. I don't care what it looks like, OK, I saw before when you were hurting and it looks a damn site better than it did then!"

She looked up with tears close to the front of her eyes. "Then why did you look so shocked and appalled at what you saw?"

"Oh, Bones..." he groaned, starting forwards and wrapping her in his arms. She hugged him back, burying her face in the comfort that was his shoulder, so sure that she'd lost him. "I was appalled that someone had done that to you. That I'd let it happen without stopping it. That there were marks you'd never told me about that maybe I could have helped with. That's what I was appalled about, not you. You're beautiful to me, everything about you."

"You can't possibly mean that. I'm ugly now."

Reaching forwards, he pushed her away by her shoulders. Her eyes met his, and he waited until he was sure she was with him, that he had her trust completely. Reaching down, he slowly pulled up her top, giving her plenty of time to run should she want it. She didn't. She wanted to see what he was doing, what he meant for her to understand.

Once her skin was bared to him, he gently reached forwards and traced the scars with his fingertips. She shivered. It had been a long time since anyone touched her so lovingly, and she'd forgotten how much she missed it. The initial wave of revulsion of what he must be thinking slowly receded when his face showed nothing but love and tenderness for her.

Leaning forwards, he let his lips touch gently at the silvery marks. He felt a shudder, and looking up to see that Brennan had her eyes shut, a small smile forming on her face. She gasped as he carried on his gentle kisses, her hands falling to the top of his head as she stroked the soft hair there. A small groan left her mouth without her permission, and she could feel Booth smiling as he kissed her stomach one last time, standing up and carefully replacing her jumper.

"You're here with me, Bones, that's what matters. I'll take you any way I can get you."

"Booth," she groaned, falling bonelessly against him. He grinned, kissing her hair softly as he caught her easily, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Well, that's not quite the reaction I expected," he told her, seeing her eyes open and look at him, that twinkle he'd missed so much back where it belonged.

"It's been a long time before someone...before I felt like that," she told him, blushing slightly and dropping her eyes. "Thank you."

He grinned, rubbing his thumb gently on her cheek. "My pleasure, Bones. I enjoyed it too," he admitted, seeing her grin as she kept her eyes away from his. "Just, not more secrets, and no more hurting without telling me, OK? I hate to see you so sad, especially when you don't need to be."

Looking up at him then, she saw how much he cared. "I won't. Will you...would you tell me too, if you know I upset you, or something's bothering you?" she asked timidly, seeing him smile.

"Of course, partners, right? That means in everything to me."

Leaning forwards suddenly, she captured his lips again, thrilled when he groaned, obviously appreciative. This time, as he kissed her back just as enthusiastically, he let his hands wander to her hips, stroking their way around to run up and down her back. She jumped at first, not used to the touch and instantly afraid, before he reassured her. She relaxed, letting her own hands reach the back of his neck.

Booth grinned to himself as she pulled back, a peaceful and happy look on her face. They were really making progress, and he wondered if soon he might be able to initiate romance himself. Sighing happily, he flopped down on the bed, hearing a laugh from above him. Opening a suspicious eye, he saw that she was teasing, and reaching up pulled her down next to him, secretly enjoying her indignant squeal and the way she hit his shoulder not quite hard enough to hurt him. But what he liked even more was when she buried her head on his shoulder again, nestling even closer when he wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

><p>Booth wandered down to the lab a week later. He smiled at Angela who grinned and waved cheerfully. She knew that he was the reason her best friend was back to her old self, or even better, with a cheerful glow to her cheeks and a happy twinkle back in her eyes. Heading straight for the familiar office, he paused in the doorway and smiled to himself, watching as she typed away on her computer, not aware that he was there.<p>

Walking up behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist. She jumped, still getting used to this affection from Booth, or at least from someone who wasn't going to hit her afterwards. The anxiety turned into a groan when she felt his talented lips at the nape of her neck, her body relaxing against him without her permission as she gripped the desk in front of her.

"Hi, beautiful," he murmured in her ear, kissing the angle of her jaw as he allowed her to turn.

Not wanting him to have the upper hand, she let her lips lock with his, gently kissing him as her hands roamed over his muscular chest. She could feel his heart pounding faster, especially when she snaked a tongue out to lick seductively over his bottom lip before pulling back, knowing that he hadn't wanted that to end.

"Hi."

He groaned, hugging her before letting her go again. "You're a tease, Bones, do you know that?"

She grinned, sitting back down in front of her computer and frowning at the message there from her publisher. She clicked a few times to get rid of it, before looking up to see that Booth had perched himself on the edge of her desk.

"What did you want, Booth?" she asked curiously, the tone of her voice letting him know that she was secretly pleased to see him.

"Can't a man just pop down to say hi to his best friend?" he asked, seeing her fold her arms and watch him suspiciously. "Well, and I wanted to take you to lunch to make sure you ate something."

She sighed. "I can look after myself. I've been doing it for many years now."

He nodded. "I know that, but I get lonely when I have to eat alone, and you wouldn't want me to have to suffer all alone in the diner, would you?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan stood and grabbed her coat, knowing that she was never going to win this argument anyway. He signalled for her to lead the way, walking behind her with a loving expression on his face, knowing that he was safe to adore her when her back was turned. Angela snickered to herself before she turned away to her office. The next few days were going to be a huge ordeal for Brennan, and she was glad that she had Booth there leading the way for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Booth knocked anxiously on Brennan's door, bouncing from foot to foot as he waited for her to answer. Today was Steve's trial, and he knew she must be feeling awful. She'd refused to let him stay over at her flat the night before, insisting that it was time that she learnt how to be alone at night again. Booth sighed. There was no need for her to learn that, he never wanted to sleep without her again. And if she'd had anything like the night he had, she wouldn't have slept at all.

"Bones!" he shouted, knocking again slightly louder. It was just like her to run away right when she needed support the most.

Getting no answer a few minutes later, Booth dug out his key that she'd given him a long time ago, and opened her door, straining his ears for any signs of where she was as he shut the door quietly. He sighed as he walked into the living room. She'd sat up all night in a blanket watching the TV he'd talked her into buying, not even attempting to go to sleep. When he'd cleaned up the apartment for her after Steve, he'd hoped that she'd feel more secure there, but obviously not. He cursed himself, knowing he should have stopped by or insisted that she let him stay, but not having wanted to scare her off he hadn't.

"Temperance?" he shouted, a little unsure of himself now.

Wandering through to her bedroom, he knocked softly before pushing the door open. The bed was unmade, just as he'd known that it would be, but there was still no sign of Brennan anywhere. He was about to turn around when a slight sob caught his ears, followed by a pained wretching sound.

Dashing to the bathroom instantly and not bothering to knock, he found his girl cowered on the floor by the toilet, too busy being sick to notice that he'd appeared. Dropping to his knees, he rubbed her back, surprised when she pulled away, a wild look in her eyes before she realised it was him.

He smiled reassuringly, holding out his arms to her. Like lightening, she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing on his shoulder. He rubbing her back soothingly, holding her to him as he kissed her hair, telling her it was going to be alright.

"Oh, Bones, why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this? You know I'd have come straight round!"

She nodded, sniffing. "I know, but I didn't want you to know. I'm so...so ashamed that I feel like this!"

He sighed, moving some hair from her face. "Temperance, you're bound to! It's a horrible thing to have been through, and now you have to relive it all in front of a group of strangers in court and may have to watch him go free. Not that that's going to happen in a million years, but it's hard for anyone! I don't think I could have handled this."

She frowned. "You could. You'd have handled it so much better than me."

He shook his head, rubbing his thumb over her cheek for a moment before he hauled her to her feet, leading her out of the bathroom to the kitchen to make her a drink. She sat and watched him in silence, surprised and revulsed at the same time when he put a piece of toast in front of her.

"You have to eat something, Bones. It'll make you feel better." She opened her mouth to argue, before she saw the concerned look on his face. "Please? For me?"

Sighing, she took a bite of her toast. As soon as he left the room for a few minutes, she threw it in the trash, hoping he wouldn't notice when he came back. Her delicate stomach just couldn't handle digestion at that moment in time, so it'd have to wait until later. Like eating had the day before, and to some extent the day before that.

* * *

><p>It had been awful to have questions fired at her. The defence had tried to poke holes in what she was saying, implying that she was weak, that it was her fault, and it all brought back the thoughts and feelings of self-hatred that she'd had before, so that even Brennan started to doubt her statement. Steve smiling and laughing sickeningly had only made it worse.<p>

She'd missed most of Booth's statement by the time she got back from the toilet, seriously surprised that there was still anything left to bring up from her empty stomach. His eyes found hers instantly, reassuring himself that she was alright.

"No, that is not true. Temperance Brennan is the strongest, the nicest, the most amazing woman I know. What that scumbag did to her was worse than just the physical and sexual abuse. He took what made her her – he took her self-confidence and self-belief. He needs to pay for that, for breaking a woman who's only ever worked to make the world a better place."

"Thank you, Agent Booth," Brennan's lawyer said with a smile, having seen the sympathetic looks on the jury's face.

"No further questions, your honour," came the voice of the defence lawyer.

Booth almost sprinted down from the stand, his eyes searching desperately in the crowds that came out of the court. He spotted her instantly, he shoulders hunched as she collapsed in on herself again, letting her mind take over. She was heading away from him, wanting to lose herself somewhere else where nothing could hurt her again.

He ran forwards desperately, stopping in front of her, careful to keep his hands from touching her in case he upset her further. She looked up in surprise, her eyes weary.

"Booth..." she started, her voice cracking despite her efforts to keep it even.

"Don't run, Bones. Stay with me, let me help."

She looked up at him then, seeing how tenderly he cared and fell against him, letting him wrap his arms around her and rest his head on hers. She cried for a while, taking her strength from him. When she calmed a little, he led her to the bench at the side of the hall, away from the rest of the crowds.

"They were mean in there, Bones, but that's their job. Just remember that we know the truth, and none of this was your fault, OK? He's going away for a long time, and he's not going to hurt you anymore."

She nodded, the far away look on her face letting Booth know that she didn't truly believe him.

"Thanks...for what you said in there."

He smiled, brushing her cheek tenderly. "I meant every word. All I did was tell the truth."

She opened her mouth to reply, but they were called back into the court. The sentence was about to be passed. Brennan felt weak when she stood, her legs wobbling. Her whole body was screaming at her to run and not going back in there, but she knew that she needed the closure. Booth noticed her discomfort, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his side supportively. He was practically carrying her, but to everyone else he looked like a friend giving support just as Bones would want it.

* * *

><p>As they sat on the hard chairs looking on at the judge taking his seat, Booth risked a glance at his partner. He was glad they were sitting together for this part, if the white look on her face was anything to go by. Reaching for her hand, he moved it onto his lap where he could support her better, letting her know that he was there with her as they waited to hear their fate. Turning his head slightly, he was grateful to see the rest of the team on the row directly behind them. They were all there together, and they were a force to be reckoned with.<p>

"Will you please rise?" said the judge, his voice serious. Steve still had a smarmy grin on his face, as if he knew that he would get off this charge, that made Booth clench his fists in anger. He softened when he felt Cam's supportive hand on his shoulder, his eyes instantly finding Brennan's, who was looking at him in surprise.

"Sorry," he mumbled, glad that she at least nodded to acknowledge his sentence.

"I have the jury's verdict. On the count of grievous bodily harm towards Dr Temperance Brennan, we find you guilty as charged."

Booth let out a breath he hadn't realised that he had been holding. Rubbing his face wearily, he looked up as the speaking in the court finally quietened.

"On the charge of rape against Dr Temperance Brennan, we find you guilty as charged. As a judge, Mr Holmes, I have often seen horrific cases brought before me. But the way that you have injured this strong, respectable woman fills me with revulsion, and concern that you will only act in a similar manner if released from this court. I thereby have no qualms in using the full weight of the law in this case. I sentence you to ten years imprisonment, with no chance of release for four years."

Booth's face split into a huge grin as the bail struck down, and he caught sight of Steve's gobsmacked face. Looking to his side, he saw Brennan's lip wobbling as she fought to keep the emotions down. Turning, he pulled her into a huge hug, not surprised that she remained stiff in his arms.

"It's OK, Bones, it's all going to be OK now, I promise. You've done so well, I'm so proud of you."

A commotion below caused him to release her from his grasp, Brennan taking that opportunity to escape, only to be stopped by a happy and worried Angela, who held her easily in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

"You bitch!" came Steve's voice, clear as he fought against the guards below, the judge himself trying to intervene.

Cam placed her hand soothingly on Booth's shoulder, feeling the anger radiating from him. "Easy, big man. No need to give him the satisfaction, we've won this time."

"I'm gonna kill you! They can't keep me locked up forever, and when I get out, you're first on my list."

Booth shuddered, hating the effect he knew those words would have on Brennan. It was only Cam and Hodgins holding him back that kept him standing in his place, watching coldly as Steve was forced from the room, finally beyond hurting Brennan any further.

"Booth!" came Angela's panicked voice, Booth shooting his head around, his heart almost stopping in the process. Brennan had collapsed, Angela just barely able to hold up both their weights. Racing forwards, he took her gently in his arms, settling her across his knees in his arms as he crouched down.

"Bones," he said, tapping her face gently, and getting no response. Her face was pale, sweat running down her forehead. He sighed as he felt how thin and fragile she felt, feeling as if he hadn't been there for her as much as he'd wanted to be. "It's gonna be OK, Temperance, I promise. Just hold on for me, OK?"

"Booth? Shall I call an ambulance?" Angela asked, her eyes wide with worry as she watched the sadness in Booth's face. He shook his head, standing and lifting Brennan easily in his arms.

"No, I don't think Bones would appreciate waking up in a hospital again. I'll take her home with me. Cam, do you think you could..."

Cam held up her hand to stop him. "No need to ask, Seeley, you know that. I'll drive, you can sit in the back with Dr Brennan."

He nodded, giving Angela a reassuring smile as he left after Cam, holding Brennan securely to his chest and hating the pale and ill look on her face where it nestled unseeing on his shoulder.

"Let me know when you've sorted her out, Booth?" Angela called after him, Booth pausing to smile at her, Hodgins already standing with his arms around his wife.

"I promise, Ang. I'm sure she'll want to see you as soon as she's feeling more like herself."

Pushing aside the worry, knowing that it wouldn't help anything, Booth headed out to his car, willing the brave, strong woman in his arms to just fight a bit longer.


	17. Chapter 17

Cam closed Booth's bedroom door quietly behind her, her face troubled. Booth jumped to his feet instantly, gesturing her over to the sofa and perching next to her, his leg bouncing as he tried to control the emotions rushing through him.

"How is she?"

Cam sighed. "She's exhausted, lost a large amount of weight recently, been through emotional _hell_..." she paused, seeing Booth wince at her words. "But apart from that she's OK, Seeley. Her wounds are healed nicely, and she really just needs to sleep and eat properly, and have a bit of TLC."

Booth nodded, drinking in her words. "I can do that."

She nodded. "There's nowhere I could think of better for her right now than here. It's not going to be easy, but you have all of us behind you. We'll all get there together."

Booth smiled, taking Cam's hand and squeezing it gently as he fought back the tears. She smiled back, patting the top of his hand where it rested on hers affectionately.

"There's nothing you could have done differently, Booth. You've done a brilliant job."

He grimaced. "I wish there was a way that I could take all of this hurt away from her. She's had so much more than her fair share already."

Cam nodded. "We all wish that, but all we can do now is make sure she lets us help her pick up the pieces. Dr Brennan is an amazing, strong woman, Booth. If anyone can get through this, it's her."

A look of pride entered Booth's eyes as he met Cam's properly, his face breaking into a grin as he thought about the woman he loved. She might have had a bad day today, but everything just showed him that she was still the woman that he fell so hard for such a long time ago.

"Right, it's been a long day, and I need a bath," Cam told him, standing easily from the sofa and stretching her neck muscles.

"Thanks, Cam. For everything."

She paused, rubbing his cheek affectionately. "Any time, Seeley, and I mean that. Anything you or Dr Brennan need, I'm your gal."

"I know."

She opened his door quickly, turning as she rubbed a weary hand over her face. "Thank God this is all over, Booth. Nothing else to go wrong."

He chuckled, leaning against the open door. "Don't curse it!"

She grinned. "I'll call around tomorrow night and check on the patient. Keep her in bed when she wakes up and make sure she's eaten properly." Booth nodded, assuring her that he'd do just that. "And if you need anything, anything at all in the meantime, just give me a call. OK?"

He grinned, leaning forwards and wrapping his friend in a huge hug. "Thank you."

"OK then. Take care of yourself."

Closing the door quietly, Booth smiled to himself that they had such good friends. Grabbing a glass of water and a book, he stepped into his bedroom, a grin spreading over his face to see his girl tucked up in his bed. The smile slipped as he saw her pale face, a frown in place even in sleep. Resting back into the chair in the corner, he flipped open his book, determined to be there when she woke.

* * *

><p>Brennan awoke with a start, sitting up in bed and giving her head a moment to stop spinning. Looking across in surprise, she realised that she was in Booth's apartment, and he was in the room with her. Her look of panic changed to one of love as she fought back a snort of laughter. Booth was fast asleep in the wicker chair, the book about to slip from his knee and his head tipped back, mouth wide open as he let out rhythmic snores.<p>

Suddenly, the book slipped completely, landing on the floor with a bang. He shot up, his sudden movement unnerving Brennan who watched him wearily. Once the sleep had cleared from his mind, he grinned, moving straight over to the bed and wrapping Brennan in his arms.

"You're awake!" he murmured in delight against her neck, as she nodded, returning his hug. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to be here for you when you woke up."

She pulled back, rubbing his cheek gently. "You are, Booth. I only just woke up."

Sensing her unease, Booth kissed her forehead gently, before standing from the bed. He rubbed his face tiredly, wiping away the last of the sleep. Grinning to see those bright blue eyes, he headed for the door.

"I'm just gonna grab you some food and a drink, Bones. Won't be a minute."

"Booth!" she complained, moving to stand out of the bed only to earn herself a stern glare. "I'm not an invalid! I can manage myself."

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Bones, you are not moving from that bed for the rest of the day, and that is final! You collapsed, that's not OK. Tomorrow, perhaps you can come and watch some films with me, but _only _if I'm happy you're getting better, and only if you've eaten enough."

Feigning a pout, Brennan relaxed against the pillows, watching as Booth gave her a satisfied smile before heading through to the kitchen. Once she was sure he couldn't see, a huge smile made its way across her face as she realised yet again how much Booth loved her. Pressing that thought down unless his cocky eyes caught sight of it, she closed her eyes and relaxed, happy to be safe once more.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a month since the trial, and Brennan was largely back to her old self, apart from the odd slip. It had taken a while for the realisation to slip in that Steve was firmly behind bars, where he couldn't hurt her anymore, and that it wasn't going to change. Back at work, she had happily thrown herself into everything again, although unaware that Booth had been keeping cases that were light.

Booth. He had been amazing, refusing to leave her side. So much so, that she was seriously considering selling her apartment since she was never there these days. She sipped her coffee, staring out into the pool in front of her. How had things gone from being great, to awful, to amazing in such a short space of time? With only Booth as her constant?

"Thought I'd find you here," came that familiar voice, and she spun her head instantly, rewarding him with a huge smile as she patted the bench next to her. He smiled back, sitting down and wrapping his arm around her on instinct when she settled her head on his shoulder. "You're very thoughtful today."

She nodded. "I know."

He tried to push down the worry, but was failing miserably. Clearing his throat in an effort to keep the wobble from his voice, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Anything I can help with?"

His suspicions were confirmed when she pushed away from him to sit with a sigh, looking down at the coffee cup in her hands. Eventually, she looked back up to see him watching her carefully, and smiled softly.

"No, Booth. I'm just...regrouping I guess is the term."

"Well, you know Bones, regrouping is a whole lot easier when you have someone to help. Come on, you can tell me anything, you know that."

She nodded. "I know." There was a silence as she thought for a moment, before turning back to him. "It's just been so much change, Booth. I'm not good with change, and I...sometimes I just have to sit still for a moment and let myself catch up."

He dropped his eyes, a frown on his face for a moment. "I know, Temperance, you've been through so much."

"Hey!" she said suddenly, making his sad eyes shoot to hers in confusion. "I don't mean you, Booth! I...I mean, you're the only thing that hasn't changed. Well, it has, I just...this is hard to say..."

He smiled, a little hope renewed. "Take your time, we have literally all day."

Gulping, she looked down for a moment. "We have changed, Booth, but in a way, we haven't. I think...I think I always loved you, I just couldn't bring myself to say it, or didn't realise it, or I don't know! But you've been the one constant thing through all of this mess that I brought on us, and...I just don't know how I could ever thank you for that."

"Hey," he replied, brushing some hair gently from her face and cupping her chin so that she was looking at him. "Bones, you didn't bring this on us, this was just some absolutely horrible thing that happened, OK? And you have nothing to thank me for. I wanted to be here with you, and it's me that should thank you for giving me everything that I ever wanted. So don't think too hard about me, because you know I'm here for the long run, and I love you so completely."

"How can you ask me not to think about you, when I know that you're constantly worried about me wanting to leave you?" she asked, cocking her head as she thought. Booth let out a breath, and laughed at being caught.

"You're far too smart for me, Bones, you know that?"

"I'm just smart enough," she replied, leaning in and giving him a lingering kiss.

They lapsed into silence, Booth content when she settled back against him to rub the top of her arm gently, watching the world go by with her in the pretty park. A few moments later, he felt something drop on his hand, and looked down to see tears running down her face.

"Hey, Bones, hey!" he said, seeing her look up in surprise. "What's all this? I thought you'd said what you were thinking? Why are you crying?"

She sighed. "Oh, Booth, that's not everything," she said, sniffing. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to let you know this."

"What?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"I know that you asked me not to worry, and not to doubt you, but Booth, I...I can't stop thinking about what...what..._Steve_ said when he was being taken away."

"About him coming back you mean?" he asked, seeing her nod. "Oh, Bones!" Reaching forwards, he rubbed the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "He'll never get to you, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're with me now, and we just established that I'm not going anywhere. I won't let him get to you, not now that I know everything, and not since you've told me that you love me. Please, don't worry about that anymore, and if you do, then tell me so that I can make you feel better."

She sighed. "But what if he does something to you, Booth. I don't think I could live through that."

"He won't, Bones. I have a gun, and sniper senses. What can he possibly do to me?"

She nodded, sighing again. "I want to believe you, I really do."

Cuddling her again, he kissed her head. "It comes with time. Just, give it a bit of time. I'll prove to you that you're safe, I promise."

"I know," she replied, feeling a little lighter now that Booth had once again lifted the load from her chest. Sneaking a glance up at his handsome face, she wondered for the millionth time what she had done to deserve him, but decided that she would be content trying to spend her life making it worth it for him too.

* * *

><p>A week later, Booth drove home slightly confused and upset. Bones hadn't waited for him, and had instead got a taxi home from work, leaving him a cryptic message. He was sure there was something wrong, and it had him thinking all afternoon, especially when he was kept too busy to visit and find out for himself. She wasn't going to leave him, was she? She kept telling him no when he gathered the courage to ask, but he just couldn't understand why someone as beautiful and smart as her would want to be with just him.<p>

Opening his door much too quickly, he almost fell through in his hurry to get to her. "Bones?" he shouted, almost running through before his nose took in the smell coming through the apartment.

"In the living room, Booth!" she shouted back, a light note to her voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

Dashing through, he stopped short in the doorway, all concern fading as his face split into a huge smile. There, sitting at a perfect, candle-lit table was Brennan, her hair tied back and curled so that it fell beautifully at the sides of her face, a stunning red dress on. She stood as she saw him, and walked slowly up.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously, a cute blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh my...do I like it? Bones, God, this is amazing! You're amazing! I can't think of anything better!" he exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms, enjoying her laugh, before he placed her gently down and kissing her tenderly. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"Well, this isn't everything, but I want to keep it a surprise. Go, get changed and I ran you a bath while I finish up cooking," she told him, loosening herself from his grip as she fetched him a glass of wine to take through. "You have plenty of time yet, just have a good long soak."

"Are you joining me?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her and then cursing that he hadn't thought that through. They still hadn't gone further than kissing, and he mentally berated himself for scaring her. Yet instead, she just chuckled, and told him that she had to finish their dinner, wafting him out of the kitchen.

The bath was amazing, just the right temperature and filled with his favourite bubble bath. He groaned, enjoying the hot water working out all of his kinks. As soon as the water started to go cold and he had finished his wine, he got out and padded through to the bedroom, a grin on his face. If she'd made such an effort with him, he'd do the same, picking out the deep blue shirt that he knew was her favourite and his best suit, and finishing off by doing his hair properly and squirting on her favourite aftershave.

When he headed out, he found her in the kitchen again, just stirring something amazing smelling on the stove. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her firmly as he kissed her neck, noticing that she fell against him and groaned, his ego taking a giant boost. She turned in his arms, kissing him lovingly before pulling back to look at him.

"You look, so great," she told him, smiling widely at him. He grinned, stealing another kiss.

"Not as great as you do. Thank you for my bath."

"You're welcome. Now, go and sit, you timed it perfectly."

Dinner went amazingly, the best he could remember. She'd cooked a full three course meal for him, and he had no idea that she could cook like that. Throughout their light conversation, he couldn't remember her ever looking at him like that before, in fact he couldn't remember any woman ever looking at him like that before, as if her whole heart belonged to him, and she would do anything for him. And judging by the blush that spread up her neck from time to time, he was pretty sure that he had a similar expression on his face.

Once dinner was finished, Booth plonked himself on the couch, patting the seat next to him for Brennan. She sat daintily down, laughing with a slight squeal when he pulled her to him and kissed her happily.

"Thank you, Temperance. I don't think anyone's ever done anything that nice for me before, it was perfect."

"You're welcome, Booth. I wanted you to have a good night, after everything you've done for me, it was time to show you how much that meant."

"Well, you sure did, Bones. I couldn't have planned it better myself."

She blushed, looking down at her hands. "That's not everything, Booth. Go into the bedroom."

He frowned, wondering what she'd had time to do since he'd been out of the bath, but humoured her and walked through to his bedroom. There on the bed was a little box, beautifully wrapped. He turned around to frown suspiciously at her.

"What's this?"

"Just open it!" she told him impatiently. "It would be much more prudent than asking me."

He laughed, enjoying seeing the old Bones back again. Opening it up, his eyes lit up as he pulled out a Flyer's season ticket. He looked up at her aghast, reminding Brennan of how her brother used to look on Christmas day.

"You bought me Flyer's tickets?" he asked, wrapping her in his arms and spinning her around again. "Bones, that's awesome!"

"Not just you," she told him, pulling two more sets from behind her back. "I thought you could teach me how the game works, and that we could take Parker."

"Oh my God, you are officially the most amazing, perfect woman...I don't know how I deserve you, Bones, I just don't," he told her, brushing some hair from her face.

"Well, I don't know anything about the game, so you'll have your work cut out for you."

"Nobody I'd rather share it with," he told her, leaning down and kissing her sweetly, folding her in his arms as she ran her hands up and down his spine, sending tingles through to his feet.

"There's still one more thing," she told him, seeing his eyes bulge.

"How can there possibly be anything else, Bones? Those tickets must have cost a fortune, and the meal was perfect!"

She blushed. "Well, this was a little cheaper..."

He frowned, before his jaw dropped as she slipped out of her dress, letting it pool sexily on the floor at her feet, leaving her just in her heels and a red and black matching lacy underwear set.

"I want to be able to show you how much you mean to me, Booth. Not just sex, like I thought before, but the defying physics that you talked about."

"This is not cheaper, Bones. This is priceless," he told her seriously, stepping towards her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, noticing the blush spreading up her face as she looked down at her feet.

Looking up, she saw how much he loved her in his eyes, and nodded, running her hand down his cheek to rest on his chest over his heart. "You might have to go slow with me, Booth, but I've never been more sure of anything. You already have my heart, now I want you to have everything."

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, just standing with her in his arms for a moment, breathing in her scent. Smiling, he leant down and captured her lips again, kissing her gently as he walked them backwards, landing so that she was on top of him.

"I love you so much, Temperance Brennan."

She smiled, smoothing her hands around his face. "Not as much as I love you, Booth."

* * *

><p><strong>So if you made it to the end, well thank you so much for taking the time to read, and I'm really sorry for wasting your time with a naff story. But yeah, thanks anyway. <strong>


End file.
